Fever
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptación: Jasper y Emmett lo comparten absolutamente todo... incluso sus mujeres. Cuando conocen a Alice, Jasper comienza a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. Enfermo de celos y de una poderosa obsesión, sabe que en cualquier momento sobrepasará el límite y perderá el control. ¿Y todo por qué? Todo porque no quiere compartirla con nadie.
1. Chapter 1

**NADA me pertenece. La historia es de Maya Banks y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Segunda entrega de la trilogía Sin Aliento: **_Fever_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Jasper Swan tocó en el hombro Edward Cullen y cuando Edward se volvió, Jasper sonrió.

—Ya has acaparado a mi hermana lo suficiente. Ahora es mi turno para bailar con ella.

Edward no parecía contento con la interrupción. Él y Bella habían estado sólidamente pegados el uno al otro durante la última hora, pero a regañadientes, dio un paso atrás y Bella sonrió radiantemente cuando Jasper tomó el lugar de Edward.

Todo el salón de baile del hotel Bentley fue decorado para la Navidad, un guiño al hecho de que por encima de todo, Bella amaba la Navidad, y también era un hecho bien conocido de que Edward haría cualquier maldita cosa para que su nueva prometida estuviera feliz. Y, bueno, Edward se movía con rapidez cuando quería algo, si no otra cosa. Había comenzado la planificación de la fiesta de compromiso en el momento en que consiguió poner su anillo en el dedo de Bella. Casi como si tuviera miedo de que ella cambiara de opinión a menos que llevara a cabo la fiesta inmediatamente.

Fue muy divertido para Jasper ver a su amigo en nudos por una mujer. El hecho de que la mujer en cuestión era la hermana de Jasper era un poco raro, pero Bella era feliz y eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

— ¿Estás pasándolo bien nena? —Jasper preguntó mientras ella se dio la vuelta en la pista de baile.

Todo su rostro se iluminó.

—Es fantástico, Jasper. Todo el asunto. Es positivamente mágico. No puedo creer que Edward hizo esto de manera tan rápida. Es sólo. . . perfecto.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que estés feliz. Edward será bueno para ti o voy a patear su culo. Yo ya lo he dejado claro.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Si no es bueno para mí, no es de ti de quien él tiene que preocuparse. Voy a ser yo la que pateé su culo.

Jasper echó atrás la cabeza y rió.

—No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Le has hecho trabajar por ello. Yo tengo que admirar eso.

El rostro de Bella se convirtió sombrío y Jasper frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué podría haber posiblemente hecho a ella tan grave, en una noche que debería estar en la luna.

—Sé que has hecho un montón por mí—dijo en voz baja— Siempre me he preguntado si la razón por la que no te has casado y tenido hijos propios es por mi culpa".

Él la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Tal vez ahora tu puedes dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí, y lo sabes. . . "

—No, no lo sé —dijo. Luego sacudió la cabeza— ¿Estás loca, Bella? En primer lugar, sólo porque te vas a casar no significa que voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti y velar por ti. Eso es un hecho, así que superarlo. En segundo lugar, ¿No te parece que si me hubiera casado antes de ahora, sobre todo cuando eras más joven, habría facilitado las cosas, Para ti y para mí? Tu habrías tenido una figura materna en vez de estar pegada a un prepotente, hermano sobre protector como tu única fuente de apoyo.

Ella se detuvo en medio del baile y le echó los brazos al cuello, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No me arrepiento de una sola cosa acerca de la forma en que me criaste, Jasper. No, de una sola cosa. Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo y siempre estaré muy agradecida por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por mí.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, aún sacudiendo la cabeza. Loca. Destornillada total. Ella estaba radiante de felicidad por su inminente matrimonio con Edward, y ahora quería que todos los que le importaban se vieran envueltos en ese mismo resplandor. Dios le ayude. Él y Emmett probablemente deberían estarla esquivando y corriendo.

—No fue un sacrificio, Bella. No tengo una sola queja tampoco. Se te ha ocurrido que yo no quería casarme y tener hijos?

Ella se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y luego su mirada bordeó a los lados para donde Emmett estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación con Edward.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Jasper apenas reprimió un suspiro. Era obvio Bella tenía una muy buena idea de él y Emmett y sus tendencias sexuales cuando se trataba de tener tríos con la misma mujer. No era exactamente algo que un hermano quería que su hermana supiera sobre su vida sexual, pero ahí estaba. No iba a disculparse por su estilo de vida, pero tampoco iba a entrar en una conversación al respecto con su hermanita.

—Jugar duro y vivir libre —dijo a modo de explicación.

Bella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba. Jasper rió.

—Es nuestro lema. Los tres de nosotros, Edward, yo y Emmett. Sólo ha cambiado el juego para Edward. Eso no significa que Emmett y yo estamos dispuestos a seguir su ejemplo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por el amor de Dios. Haces que Edward suene como un marica.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Si el zapato encaja. . .

Bella le golpeó en el hombro.

— ¡Estoy yendo a decirle que dijiste eso!

Jasper rió de nuevo.

—El hombre probablemente admitirá que es un marica completo cuando se trata de ti. Y eso no es algo malo. Quiero que te trate bien.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Emmett entró, barriendo a Bella en sus brazos.

—Mi turno —proclamó Emmett— Edward no va a esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la reclame, por lo que estoy consiguiendo mi baile ahora, mientras sus padres le han ocupado.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Bella en la frente.

—Esta es tu noche, nena. Quiero que la recuerdes siempre. Diviértete.

Su sonrisa iluminó toda la habitación.

—Gracias, Jasper. Te quiero.

Le tocó la mejilla y luego retrocedió mientras Emmett se la llevó. Jasper se retiró al otro extremo de la habitación y dio un paso atrás, observando las idas y venidas en la fiesta. Era una fiesta pequeña lo que querían- Edward y Bella noche para celebrar su amor. Sonaba cursi como el infierno, pero entonces sólo tenía que mirar a los dos para saber que estaban completamente perdidos. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por su mejor amigo al conectar con su pequeña hermana. Hay catorce años de diferencia entre ellos y él sabía muy bien cuáles eran las demandas sexuales de Edward. Se estremeció al recordar la escena a la que había entrado cuando había ido al apartamento de Edward varias semanas antes. Él necesitaba lejía para los ojos porque había sólo algunas cosas que un hermano nunca, nunca tenía que ver con respecto a su hermana pequeña. Él todavía tenía dudas sobre si Bella sabía en qué diablos se estaba metiendo, pero Edward se volvía un pudín cuando se trataba de ella. Demonios, el hombre se humilló delante de la mitad de la ciudad de Nueva York para recuperarla, por lo que Jasper supuso que Bella sería capaz de manejar lo que Edward demandaba.

Jasper estaba a punto de no pensar en ello. Él suspiró mientras su mirada vagaba sobre la multitud y el ambiente festivo. Bella había sido un gran parte de su vida ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Había sido una sorpresa en la vida de sus padres, un bebé no esperado, pero ella había sido adorada por él y sus padres. Cuando habían muerto, había sido un acontecimiento que altero la vida para él y su hermana.

En un momento en que había estado en la universidad y sólo se centraba en la cerveza, chicas y pasar un buen rato con Edward y Emmett, se había visto obligado a asumir la responsabilidad su hermana de seis años de edad, Bella. Edward y Emmett habían sido una gran fuente de apoyo para él y tal vez en un montón de maneras para Bella había, eso había cimentado su amistad.

Así que supuso que sólo era apropiado que él la estaba entregando al cuidado de su mejor amigo, ahora que era una adulta para hacer su propia vida. Sería un ajuste para él, ahora que no era el único responsable de ella. No es que él planeara ir a ninguna parte, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Ella estaba en una relación seria y ella no estaría volviéndose hacia él con sus problemas. Debería ser un alivio, pero en vez de eso se asentaba la tristeza en su pecho ante la idea de que su hermanita ya no lo necesitaba como una vez lo hizo.

Su mirada se posó en una mujer joven recogiendo vasos y platos de las mesas. Fue la segunda vez que sus ojos se habían asentado en ella esa noche, ella no había estado fuera mucho, sólo periódicamente para hacer limpieza. No era una de los meseros. Él no la había visto dando vueltas con bandejas de canapés o champagne. Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un delantal.

Él la miró un largo momento antes de darse cuenta de qué era lo que le había interesado. Se miraba completamente fuera de lugar. Y no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le dio esa impresión.

Cuanto más tiempo la miraba, más pensaba que ella se veía como si debiera ser una de las asistentes a la fiesta. No limpiar para los participantes. Llevaba el pelo con bordes levantados en un moño desordenado como Bella llevaba a veces, aseguro con un clip, y el resultado era una masa sexy de pelo alborotado que le pedía a la mano de un hombre a tirar de él y liberarlo. Negro como la medianoche, rizos rebeldes, algunos de los cuales habían huido de la pinza y se desplomaban por el cuello.

Ella era pequeña, no con curvas como usualmente le gustaban las mujeres. Reducida de caderas y pechos pequeños pero bastantes curvas forzando a su camisa blanca abotonada hasta ser tentador. El resto de su cuerpo era pequeño. Casi frágil. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se entrego una visión de su rostro, contuvo la respiración. Su estructura era pequeña. Delicadamente. Altos pómulos prominentes, casi como si fuera por estar bajo de peso, y un mentón pequeño. Pero sus ojos. _Jesús_, los ojos. Ellos eran enormes en su por lo contrario pequeña cara. Una sombra brillante de azul. Azul frío, como mirada de hielo. Ellos eran sorprendentes en contra del color negro azabache de su pelo. Ella era hipnotizante.

Luego se alejó a toda prisa, con los brazos tirando del peso de la bandeja que contenía todos los platos que había desaparecido de las mesas. Su mirada la siguió a través de la habitación hasta que desapareció por la puerta para el personal de cocina.

—No es tu gusto habitual —Emmett murmuró a su lado.

Jasper se apartó de su ensimismamiento y se volvió para ver que Emmett ya había terminado su baile con Bella. La breve mirada hacia la pista de baile le dijo que Edward había reclamado a Bella y que los dos estaban una vez más sólidamente pegados entre sí. Los ojos de Bella estaban encendidos de alegría y risa, y algo de su tensión anterior se alivio. Ella estaba en buenas manos. Y ella estaba feliz.

— ¿Qué demonios estás hablando? —Dijo Jasper, un filo en su voz.

—La chica que limpiaba las mesas. Te vi mirándola. Diablos, prácticamente la desnudabas con tus ojos.

Jasper frunció el ceño y se quedó callado. Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Yo quiero jugar. Ella es caliente.

—No

La negativa fue más enfática de lo que a Jasper le hubiera gustado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde venia el énfasis, ni de porqué estaba repentinamente tenso.

Emmett rió.

—Relájate. Ha pasado un tiempo. Voy a trabajar mi encanto.

—No te acerques a ella, Emmett —gruñó Jasper.

Pero Emmett ya se había alejado en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Jasper allí, con las manos en puños a los costados. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que iba a explicar a su mejor amigo, un amigo con el que compartía regularmente a mujeres, que no quería a Emmett a una milla de esta?...

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Alice Brandon se frotó las palmas hacia abajo en sus pantalones gastados sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, balanceándose se puso de pie en frente de la cuenca que contenía todos los trastes vacíos que había recogido del salón de baile. Ella estaba cansada. Tan malditamente cansada. Y con hambre. La mejor parte de este evento-además del hecho de que era dinero en efectivo-era la comida. Se le permitía tomar las sobras, y a juzgar por la cantidad de alimento animado dentro y fuera de este lugar, iba a ser suficiente. Los ricos siempre hacían las cosas en exceso. No había manera de que el número de personas invitadas a esta fiesta justificara la cantidad de comida y bebida servida. Ella se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Al menos ella conseguiría una comida decente, incluso si el material era demasiado elegante para su paladar. Habría suficiente para Jack también.

Una ola de tristeza la envolvió y con la misma rapidez, la culpa. Ella no tenía nada que hacer por sentirse de esta manera, Jack había regresado alrededor. Él hacia eso. Desaparecía durante días y luego volvía a aparecer, por lo general cuando necesitaba un lugar para dormir, una cara amable.

Alimentos. Dinero. . . Especialmente dinero.

Su pecho se apretó porque ella sabía lo que hacía con el dinero que le pedía incluso odiaba hacerlo. Él nunca la miró a los ojos. En cambio, bajaba la mirada y él le decía:

—Allie. . . hay esta cosa. Lo que necesito. . .

Y era todo lo que él decía. Ella le daba dinero porque no podía hacer nada otra cosa. Pero odiaba la forma en que le decía "Allie." Odiaba ese apodo, alguna vez ella lo había adorado porque le había sido dado por alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

_Marcus_

La única persona en el mundo que siempre había tratado de protegerla de cualquier cosa. La única persona que siempre había dado cualquier centavo por ella. Su hermano. No por sangre, sino en todos los sentidos que más contaban. Él era de ella al igual que ella era suya.

_¿Cómo se suponía que pudiera darle nunca la espalda a él?_

Ella no podía. No lo haría.

Se oyó un ruido en la puerta lateral, la que abría sus puertas al callejón donde la basura se saca. Ella miró hacia arriba para ver a Marcus inclinándose contra el marco, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para poder mirar hacia el callejón. Ese era Marcus. Siempre un ojo puesto en fuga. Él nunca entraba a ninguna situación incauto y sin su ruta de escape prevista.

—Allie —dijo en voz baja.

Ella se estremeció, sabiendo a qué había venido. Ella no dijo nada y en cambio metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones donde guardaba los arrugados billetes que había metido allí, su pago. La mitad por adelantado. La mitad cuando terminara el servicio por la noche. Marcus tendría este medio pago. La otra mitad tendría que darle para comer hasta que encontrara otro trabajo, y no sabía cuándo sería eso.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba, ella apretó los billetes en su mano y miró incómodamente como su mirada patinó hacia un lado, para no hacer contacto visual con ella mientras metía el dinero en sus rasgados, rotos pantalones vaqueros. Su postura era incómoda. Ella sabía que él odiaba esto.

Ella lo odiaba también.

—Gracias —susurró— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes un lugar donde dormir esta noche?

No lo tenía, pero ella no iba a decírselo. Así que mintió en su lugar.

—Sí

Un poco de su tensión disminuyó y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Estoy trabajando en ello, Allie. Voy a tener un lugar para nosotros pronto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación, sabiendo que era lo que él siempre decía, y sabiendo que no iba a pasar. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Durante un largo momento, cerró los ojos y se imaginó diferentes circunstancias. Pero fue inútil. Era lo que era y desear que sea diferente era como mear en el viento.

—Voy a estar cuidante —dijo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Y luego, cuando empezó a fundirse de nuevo en las sombras del callejón, miró hacia arriba y dijo:

—Ten cuidado, Marcus. ¿Por favor?

Su sonrisa era tan oscura como la noche.

—Siempre, nena.

Ella lo miró irse, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande. Maldición. La rabia se construía, pero ella sabía que era también una emoción inútil. Sus dedos se cerraron y estirándolos a los costados, la picazón los invadieron. La necesidad, el ansia. Ella luchó contra ello, pero fue una dura batalla. Una victoria que no estaba completamente solidificada. Ella no había pensado en las pastillas en un largo tiempo, pero esta noche la necesidad estaba allí, instalada en el hambre y el dolor emocional.

La necesidad de olvido. Sólo ese corto espacio de tiempo, cuando todo parecía mejor y más manejable. Cuando las cosas parecían ir hacia arriba, aunque sea por unas pocas horas. No podía volver a eso. Había luchado muy duro para salir y había perdido todo en el proceso. Algunos podrían decir que habría más razones para permitir a sí misma una lenta recaída en el pasado como la tinta. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ella no era más esa persona.

— ¿Tu novio?

La pregunta la sorprendió en seco y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón acelerado mientras observaba al hombre de pie en la cocina observándola. Era uno de los ricachones. Un invitado a la fiesta. Más que un invitado, Alice lo había visto cerca de la pareja celebrando su compromiso. Y Dios, pero el hombre era precioso. Suave. Pulido. Al igual que en una portada de una revista dedicada exclusivamente a todo lo hermoso y a los ricos. Un mundo en el que muy bien el pertenecía.

Se metió las manos en los pantalones caros y siguió mirándola, su pose indolente y arrogante. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre ella como si la juzgara, casi como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de si debía considerarla digna. ¿De qué? ¿Su presencia? Era una idea ridícula.

Tenía el pelo rubio. Y ella realmente nunca ha sido atraída por los hombres rubios, pero su pelo no era simplemente rubio. Tenía por lo menos cuatro tonos diferentes, desde el barro al trigo y todos los matices intermedios. Era tan hermoso que dolía mirarlo.

— ¿Tu no me vas a responder? —le preguntó con suavidad.

En silencio, ella negó con la cabeza y, para su sorpresa, se echó a reír.

— ¿Es que no, no me vas a contestar, o no, no es tu novio?

—Él no es mi novio —susurró.

—Gracias a la mierda por eso —murmuró.

Ella parpadeó con completa sorpresa y luego sus ojos se estrecharon mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Rápidamente se mudó a un lado mirando hacia la puerta. No podía salir, así que correr no era una opción. Necesitaba la otra mitad de su paga, demasiado, y quería la comida. Pero con la misma rapidez él se acercaba a ella de nuevo, entrando en su espacio hasta que su pulso saltó erráticamente y ella comenzó a poner un ojo en la puerta del callejón, de repente indiferente si había o no paga.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella lo miró.

—Uhm, ¿importa?

Se detuvo un instante, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego dijo.

—Sí, me importa

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró.

—Debido a que no tenemos el hábito de follar a mujeres si no conocemos su nombre —dijo sin rodeos.

Whoa. Había tantas cosas mal con esa declaración que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Puso la mano en defensa automática antes de que pudiera estar más cerca.

— ¿Nosotros?" Preguntó ella— ¿Nosotros? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién diablos es nosotros? Y no voy a follar con nadie. Ustedes. Nosotros. Ellos. De ninguna manera.

—Jasper te desea.

— ¿Quién carajo es Jasper?

—Y he decidido que te deseo.

Apenas suprimió su gruñido de rabia. Apenas. Ella apretó los dientes y luego se lanzó al ataque.

—No voy a tolerar el acoso sexual en el trabajo. Voy a presentar una denuncia y luego me voy de aquí.

Para su mayor sorpresa, él se limitó a sonreír y luego extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Enfría los jets, cariño. No te estoy acosando. Estoy proponiendo. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Tal vez en tu libro —señaló.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara si estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Quién diablos es Jasper? —Repitió— ¿Y quién eres tú? No hagas propuestas a una mujer sin dar tu nombre. ¿Y tú tienes problemas por no saber el nombre de una mujer antes de ir a la cama con ella? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ni siquiera te presentas a ti mismo.

Se rió de nuevo y era un zumbido caliente que se sentía tan bien que quería quedarse con él para siempre. Era un sonido despreocupado y ella lo resentía amargamente, estaba tan celosa que quería grabarlo con su envidia. Este era un hombre que no tenía problemas. No tenía preocupaciones, excepto con quien él quería ir a la cama.

—Mi nombre es Emmett. Jasper es mi mejor amigo.

—Soy Alice —dijo a regañadientes. Luego sus ojos se estrecharon— ¿Y los dos me quieren?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. No es tan inusual. Compartimos las mujeres. Mucho. Tríos. ¿Alguna vez has tenido uno? Porque si no, te garantizo que lograremos que sea una experiencia que no olvidarás.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

—Sí. Lo he tenido. Nada especial.

Algo brilló en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que lo había sorprendido, pero bueno. El debería saber manejarlo cuando hacia proposiciones escandalosas como esta.

—Entonces tal vez estás follando a los hombres equivocados.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, debido a ¿que era posible decir en respuesta? No había duda que había hecho un hábito de coger a los hombres equivocados. Ningún descubrimiento estremecedor allí.

—Emmett

El sonido era explosivo en el espacio cerrado de la cocina y Alice levantó la cabeza para ver otro hombre de pie en la puerta, sus facciones, oscura mirada ardiente todo lo contrario al lado de Emmett. El no parecía demasiado preocupado de que este hombre estaba obviamente enfadado.

Alice lo estaba.

Este hombre era el que ella había atrapado mirándola cuando se aventuró a salir a limpiar las mesas. Dos veces. Ella había sentido su mirada en ella. Grabando un camino sobre su piel hasta que se estremeció con la intensidad. Donde Emmett era más ligero, despreocupado, todo ese conjunto de soy rico y lo sé y no tengo que hacer nada salvo lo que quiero, este hombre era. . . Él era el polo opuesto de Emmett.

Intenso no era la palabra correcta. Ni siquiera se acercaba describirlo. Parecía rudo completamente, y ella sabía de hombres rudos. Ella tenía un montón de experiencia con los hombres en la calle y de las calles, y ella tuvo la idea repentina de preferir tomar sus posibilidades con el diablo más que con este hombre que la miraba haciendo agujeros a través de ella.

Los ojos oscuros, pelo oscuro. Realmente un gran cabello. Era desordenado y rebelde y bastante largo. Un mechón le caía sobre la frente y se imaginó que lo empujaba con impaciencia volviéndolo sin cuidado sobre si. Le caía hasta el cuello, dándole un look salvaje, salvaje, las mujeres probablemente quieren intentar domarlo. La piel bronceada. No falso bronceado como algunos de los chicos guapos metrosexuales. Allí había una robustez en él así como él gritó de riqueza y elegancia en Emmett. Era sólo un diferente tipo de esmalte.

Cuando Emmett llevaba su riqueza como una piel, como si siempre lo había sido, este otro tipo parecía que había acumulado su riqueza y aún no estaba tan cómodo en ella mientras Emmett sí.

Era una evaluación ridícula, pero allí estaba. Había algo peligroso en este otro hombre. Algo que la hizo ponerse de pie y tomar nota.

—Jasper —Emmett se volvió ligeramente— Conoce a Alice.

_Oh mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

_¿Este era el tipo del trío? ¿El mejor amigo de Emmett? ¿El hombre involucrado en la proposición escandalosa que sólo le había dado?_

Los labios de Jasper se apretaron acechados adelante. Alice instintivamente retrocedió.

—La estás asustando —dijo Emmett, una reprimenda en su voz.

Para sorpresa de Alice, Jasper se detuvo en seco, pero todavía estaba mirando haciendo agujeros en Emmett. Por lo menos no era a ella quien estaba mirando.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —dijo Jasper en voz baja, enfadado.

—Sí, bueno, yo no te escuché.

Alice estaba totalmente confundida. Pero Jasper se volvió hacia ella y había algo en su mirada que….contuvo el aliento. ¿Interés?

No es sólo la mirada que un hombre daba a una mujer cuando quería follar. Era algo diferente y ella no podía poner su dedo en la llaga. Pero entonces, la había visto toda la noche. Ella lo sabía porque ella lo miró también.

—Lo siento —comenzó Jasper.

— ¿Esta oferta viene con la cena? —Le espetó.

Estaba mortificada al instante, pero también sabía que en aquel momento en que la miraba, ella no quería que se alejara. No esta noche. Esta noche, ella quería una noche en el sol. Cuando las cosas eran tibias y lo malo no sucedía. Ella quería una noche para olvidar su vida, Marcus y todos los problemas que vienen con ambos.

Este hombre podía darle eso. Ella estaba absolutamente positiva en esa cuenta. Y si venia con Emmett, ella tendría que tener eso también. Ella no quería salir de este hotel en el frío y hacer frente a lo que le esperaba.

— ¿Qué? —Jasper la miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Sus cejas se unieron y su mirada se hizo aún más penetrante, como si estuviera pelando con ella desde el interior hacia fuera.

Hizo un gesto hacia Emmett.

—Él dijo que ustedes dos querían un trío. Me estoy preguntando si la oferta viene con la cena.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Emmett, su tono sugirió que fue insultado.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Sabía que era estúpido. Sabía que era una de las cosas más estúpidas que jamás había hecho, pero ella no iba a retractarse.

—Tengo que terminar aquí primero —ella dijo mientras Jasper se quedó allí, silencioso y meditabundo, su mirada no la dejo, ni una sola vez. No miro a Emmett. No aparto la mirada. Estaba fijo en ella.

—No, no lo hagas —dijo Emmett— Puedes irte en cualquier momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me dan la segunda mitad de mi sueldo cuando termine. Tengo que terminar.

—La fiesta está a punto de terminar. Edward no va a permanecer fuera en una pista de baile de mierda cuando lo que realmente quiere es a Bella en casa en la cama —dijo Emmett —Voy a cubrir tu segunda mitad.

Alice se quedó helada y ella dio un paso atrás, la información le cayó como hielo sobre la cara. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo cambie de opinión.

— ¿Qué carajo? —Preguntó Emmett.

Y aún Jasper se quedó allí. Silencioso y prohibiendo, mirándola todo el tiempo. Era desconcertante y de repente la puerta del callejón se veía mejor todo el tiempo.

—Yo no estoy en venta —dijo ella en voz baja —Se que pedí la cena. No debería haberlo hecho. Ustedes ofrecían sexo. Pero no van a pagarme por ello.

El dolor se apoderó de ella. Recuerdos distantes. Sin Opciones. Consecuencias. Todo flotaba junto hasta que una turbio e impenetrable oscuridad la rodeaba. Un día. Sólo un día bajo el sol. Pero el sol no era para ella. Nunca había sido. Una, maldición en un bajo murmuró escapó de los labios de Jasper. El primer sonido que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Luego tenía la boca endurecida. Él estaba enojado.

Su mirada se patinó de lado a Emmett y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enojado con Emmett. Realmente molesto.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —Jasper dijo entre dientes —A la mierda, hombre. Deberías haberme escuchado.

Esto se estaba poniendo peor. Evidentemente Emmett quería un poco de acción. Jasper no. Emmett quería acercarse a ella. Jasper no. ¿Podría volverse esto más humillante?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo ella, alejándose a toda prisa hasta su vía de escape a la puerta que conducía de nuevo al salón de baile donde estaba segura.

Y con la misma rapidez, Jasper estaba allí, deslizándose como una barrera a su libertad. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía olerlo, podía sentir su calor envolviéndose alrededor de ella y se sentía tan condenadamente bien que quería hacer algo realmente estúpido y restregarse en él. Sólo así podría sentirlo cepillar su piel.

Entonces sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de su barbilla, un tacto tan suave que no podía dejar de responder, para que su mirada se encontrara con la suya.

—Termina tu trabajo. Vamos a esperar. Entonces tendremos la cena. ¿Hay algo en particular que deseas? ¿Y quieres salir o comer en la habitación del hotel?

Las preguntas fueron redactadas en voz baja. Sonaban íntimo. Nunca miró a Emmett una vez. Su mirada estaba fija sólidamente en ella y ella estaba demasiado fascinada con esa mirada. Y se olvidó rápidamente que había cambiado de opinión acerca de dormir con ellos. Sacudida a sí misma por la intensidad del momento, miró hacia abajo, en su ropa. No había que ir a casa y cambiarse. No había ningún hogar. No ropa. Ciertamente, nada que pudiera llevar a cualquier lugar en el que estos dos habían puesto un pie.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—El Hotel está bien, y no me importa. Si está caliente y sabe bien, me lo comeré. Nada muy elegante. De hecho, lo que realmente quiero es una hamburguesa. Y papas fritas —Ella mataría por tenerlas en estos momentos —Y jugo de naranja —terminó en un apuro.

La diversión brillaba en los labios de Emmett, pero Jasper estaba todavía completamente serio.

—Hamburguesa. Papas. Jugo de naranja. Creo que puedo manejar eso —dijo Jasper. Luego miró el reloj —La gente se retirara en quince minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para terminar?

Ella parpadeó.

—Uh, no todo el mundo va a despejar en quince minutos. Quiero decir, incluso si los invitados de honor se van, la gente siempre pasa el rato después. Sobre todo cuando hay comida y bebida.

Él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

—Quince minutos, Alice. Se irán.

Era una promesa. No era especulación de su parte.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? —Le preguntó con impaciencia.

— ¿Treinta minutos tal vez? —Supuso.

La tocó de nuevo, sus dedos deslizándose por su mejilla y hasta la sien, donde jugó con los mechones sueltos que habían caído de su clip.

—Entonces nos vemos en treinta minutos...

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva Adaptación. Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura. **

**Como ya lo dije este es el segundo libro de la trilogía Sin Aliento. De ahí es donde viene el libro Éxtasis. Como ya se dieron cuenta según supongo yo! Esta es la historia de Jasper Swan. Si habrá mas Edward/ Bella pero no tanto los personajes centrales son Japer/ Alice y Emmett.**

**Una vez mas les doy las gracias por las Alertas/ Reviews/ Favoritos. Me alegra que les hayan gustado las Adaptaciones. **

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Actualizare 1 vez por semana, el dia aun no lo decido, ya se los haré saber. **

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**NADA me pertenece. La historia es de Maya Banks y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Segunda entrega de la trilogía Sin Aliento: **_Fever_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Veinticinco minutos fue el tiempo que le tomó a ella para darse cuenta de que estaba fuera de su mente. Veinticinco minutos para saber que había cometido un gran error.

Alice se lavó las manos y luego miró su bolsillo otra vez para sentir los billetes doblados. La cocina había amainado y la mayoría del personal se había ido a excepción de los que quedan detrás en servicio de limpieza. Que no era su trabajo, por suerte. Su trabajo había terminado.

Ella vaciló mientras miraba entre la puerta que daba al callejón y la puerta que conducía a Emmett y Jasper.

Jasper no había mentido. El salón de baile se había despejado en quince minutos. No estaba segura de cómo se las había arreglado, pero entonces parecía el tipo de hombre que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Ahora todo lo que había entre ella y una noche de sexo caliente y buena comida era esa puerta. La puerta del callejón se abrió cuando salio uno de los chicos acarreado una bolsa de basura. La ráfaga de aire frío soplaba, penetrando a Alice hasta los huesos. Se estremeció, piel de gallina corrían por sus brazos. Esa era la otra opción. Frío. Soledad. Otra noche de incertidumbre.

Puesto así, la puerta número dos parecía la única opción lógica. Ella se apartó del borde del mostrador en que estaba apoyada y se dirigió hacia la salida. Conforme la alcanzaba, ella tomó una respiración profunda y salió.

Jasper estaba esperando, con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyando un hombro contra la pared. Su mirada la encontró y le penetro tan rápidamente como el aire frío lo hizo un momento antes. Sólo que esta vez, en lugar de un frío hasta los huesos, el calor se extendió como reguero de pólvora a través de sus venas.

— ¿Estás lista?

Incluso antes de que ella respondiera, él se movió, empujándose de la pared y luego se fue a su lado, con la mano deslizándose por su nuca, su pulgar acariciándole la piel suave a la derecha en la línea del cabello. Maldita sea, pero el tacto de aquel hombre era letal.

—Emmett se está encargando de la cena.

Miró a Jasper, por primera vez, directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Así que nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Una sonrisa torció las comisuras de su boca.

—Soy el propietario del hotel. Parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para quedarse a pasar la noche.

Era dueño del hotel. Bueno, no es que ella no sabía que él y Emmett estuvieran estratosféricamente fuera de su liga, pero al escuchar esas palabras, el dueño del hotel, sólo refuerza que debería haber elegido el frío en lugar del calor temporal.

—Obviamente, no me preparé para esto —murmuró mientras se dirigían hacia los ascensores —No tengo ropa o. . . cosas.

Quería reír porque toda la conversación era absurda. Incluso si hubiera sabido, ella no hubiera estado preparada, porque ella no tenía esas cosas. No tenía nada más que la esperanza de que el día siguiente sería mejor que el anterior. Una vez más, la boca de Jasper se movió y sus ojos brillaron cuando él la hizo entrar en el ascensor en espera.

—No necesitas ropa. O. . . cosas.

Le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. Esta era su última oportunidad de volver atrás. Se inclinó hacia delante para golpear el botón de la planta superior. La puerta aún estaba abierta. Sería fácil para salir, diría que había cambiado de opinión y se iría cayendo en la noche fría, abrazando lo que era real.

Jasper de repente la miró, buscando su mirada, casi como si le hubiera transmitido sus ideas. Él la miró un largo rato, con el dedo apretado contra el botón de la planta. Cuando no hizo ningún movimiento, se enderezó y se apoyó contra la pared del fondo, seguía estudiándola cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—Estás nerviosa", dijo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella le lanzó una mirada _duh_ y el volvió a sonreír. Tenía una sonrisa matadora. No era fácil y encantador como Emmett. Sonreír parecía venir natural en Emmett, como lo era en su distribución por ser tolerante, el chico que coquetea y las mujeres se derriten por el. Alice no tenía la impresión de que Jasper era mucho un "Sonrisas". Parecía mucho más serio que Emmett. Y si era sincera, cavilando, un rudo personaje que golpeó a cada uno de sus botones. Debido a que este era un hombre con el que se sentiría segura por la noche. Era un hombre con el que una mujer se sentía muy segura en todo.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —murmuró mientras el ascensor se detuvo.

Cuando empezó a bajar, el puso su brazo para detenerla y luego la tomó en sus brazos. Ella Aterrizó sobre su pecho y su cabeza se inclino por lo que sus bocas estaban cerca. Tan cerca que podía sentir la dura exhalación de su aliento.

—Alice, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo de nuevo, con su boca cerniéndose tan tentadoramente sobre la de ella.

Él pasó un dedo por la mejilla hasta la comisura de la boca justo cuando el ascensor empezó a graznar debido a que las puertas habían quedado abiertas durante tanto tiempo. Hizo caso omiso de eso, y se concentró en ella, observando y absorbiendo como si pudiera llegar a sus pensamientos. O como si él quisiera, por lo menos.

—Estoy bien —susurró.

Y luego el sonrió. Realmente sonrió. No uno de esos movimientos de contracción en el que parecía que estaba a punto de sonreír o de que estaba peleando. Una gran sonrisa, con dientes intermitente. Y el hombre, tenía hermosos dientes. Perfectamente rectos. Súper blancos. Sonrisa del millón de dólares. Pero entonces, todo en él era así. . . hasta en sus zapatos.

Hasta ahora fuera de su alcance. Hasta ahora ni siquiera era gracioso. Visiones de _Pretty Woman_ bailaban en su cabeza. Cenicienta. Una sola noche de cuento de hadas. Sólo ella sabía que es mejor jamás soñar con los finales felices. Los cuentos de hadas eran muy agradables de leer. Ellos estaban muy bien para pensar. Pero no eran remotamente realistas. Los cuentos de hadas no le pasaban a las niñas como Alice.

Así que ella tomaría ella una noche y mañana le gustaría volver a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Vivir un día a la vez, tomándolo como llegara. Sobrevivir. Él hizo un gesto para que procediera a salir del ascensor, y tan pronto como ella salió, se puso a caminar a su lado, su brazo envuelto firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. Era demasiado fácil de caer envuelta en la fantasía. A este hombre no se preocupaba un comino acerca de ella. Quería echar un polvo. Ella quería calor y alimentos y un medio para olvidar su existencia mierda. Ese era un acuerdo con el que podría tratar.

Un momento más tarde, abrió la puerta de un conjunto extenso. Ella vaciló junto a la puerta mientras vio a Emmett colocando platos de comida en la mesa del elegante comedor. Había tres lugares puestos y era obvio que ella estaba en medio de ellos. Su vaso de jugo de naranja estaba junto a un plato con una hamburguesa y papas fritas y a ambos lados había platos con carnes.

El olor emanaba de ellos y su estómago se contrajo inmediatamente. Ella se estaba muriendo de hambre y nunca había olido algo tan bueno en su vida. Emmett se volvió y le dio esa sonrisa perezosa, sus ojos brillando con encanto.

— ¿Estás lista para comer? —Preguntó Emmett.

Ah, sí. Estaba lista para comer. Era lo único que podía hacer para asentir con calma y no arrojarse en a la mesa y comenzar a devorar esa hamburguesa. Jasper le llevó con la mano en su espalda y la guió hacia la mesa. Apretando los dedos para disimular que estaba temblando, ella se sentó y luego empujó a la mesa y el plato de deliciosa comida asentado frente a ella.

Sin embargo, ella cogió el vaso de manera casual, como si no se muriera de hambre y no podía esperar para cavar en su comida. Ella bebió el jugo, pero lo puso de nuevo cuando llegó a su estómago vacío duro. Tal vez la comida primero era una mejor opción. Hamburguesa, papas fritas y hasta jugo de naranja eran un lujo del que ella iba a disfrutar cada segundo. Jasper y Emmett se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, ella atrapó una fritura, la arrastró a través del pequeño recipiente de salsa de tomate que al lado de su plato y luego lo metió en su boca.

— ¿Segura que no quieres un poco de carne? —preguntó Emmett, asintió con la cabeza hacia abajo en el plato.

Mientras contemplaba el suculento pedazo de carne en su plato, se le hizo la boca agua. Y el olor. _Dios _ese delicioso olor la estaba matando.

—Uhm —comenzó ella.

Sin decir nada más, Emmett corto una sección de su carne y luego lo coloco en su plato. Estaba un poco más rosada de lo que le gustaba, pero ¿qué le importaba? Ni siquiera le importaba a lo que sabía. Eran alimentos.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Era consciente de la mirada de Jasper todo el tiempo y lo que ella con mucho cuidado se contuvo, asegurándose de tomar su tiempo y no parecer demasiado ansiosa. Mordió cada bocado con cuidado. Sorbió su jugo y agradeció al terminar cuando Emmett le sirvió más. Ella quería comer todo, pero su estómago se rebeló. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin suficiente comida y ella estaba acostumbraba sobrevivir con mucho menos. Su estómago se negó a tomar otro bocado cuando ella apenas llevaba la mitad con la hamburguesa y sólo unos pocos bocados de la carne.

—No estás comiendo mucho —Jasper observó cuando ella empujó su plato.

—Yo tome un poco de comida de la fiesta —mintió. — Estuvo realmente genial. Gracias.

Él la miró un largo rato y ella se removió incómoda. No parecía como si él lo creyera, pero no insistió en el tema. ¿Y por qué debería importarle si comía o no? Ella estaba aquí porque querían sexo. Querían rascarse la comezón, aunque porque con ella, nunca lo habría de comprender. Ella dudaba que tuvieran ningún problema para conseguir a cualquier mujer que querían tener en la cama, lo que significaba que podían ser tan exigentes como muy bien lo querían ser.

—Hay unas pocas cosas que tú debes saber —Emmett habló.

Su mirada se desvió a la suya y había perdido esa juguetona, mirada coqueta. Sus ojos eran serios. Rebosantes con picor que le quitó el aliento. En ese momento se parecía a Jasper. Un infierno de mucho más melancólico y. . . rudo. Lo que era un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que la palabra nunca habría surgido en una de sus descripciones de Emmett.

—Nosotros tenemos el control en el dormitorio. Lo que decimos va. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti. Vamos a ver por tus necesidades. Vamos a hacer que sea absolutamente bueno para ti. Pero nosotros tenemos el control. Si tienes un problema con eso, tienes que decirlo ahora antes de entrar en esto.

Una emoción embriagadora corrió directamente a través de su cuerpo. _¿Estaba bromeando?_ Ella luchó contra su abrumadora respuesta a su declaración y se obligó a ser inteligente acerca de esto.

Sí, ser atendida por la noche no era un desvío. Dejar la potencia y el control por una noche en la que no tenía que pensar, no tenía que hacer, no tenía que hacer otra cosa que sentir? No era un elemento de disuasión. Pero ella tenía que saber exactamente lo que este tipo de acuerdo implicaba y la profundidad en que corría.

—Creo que eso depende de lo que quieran —le dijo en voz baja —Yo no voy por nada que incluso se acerque a jugar con mi vida.

La frente de Jasper frunció y le disparó una mirada sofocante a Emmett.

—La estas asustando hasta la mierda ahora, hombre Te dije que te relajes y dejes que me encargue de esto.

—Ella merece saber lo que está metiendo —dijo Emmett con calma —Yo no voy a mentirle y no voy a engañarla.

—Aprecio eso —dijo Alice secamente.

Jasper le tomó la mano, doblando los dedos alrededor de los suyos. Fue. . . dulce. Y curiosamente no en acorde con su aspecto rudo y esas melancólicas miradas que había dado antes. Este era un tipo del que podía haber esperado el discurso que Emmett acababa de dar. Él pondría todo en el campo, diciendo que era a su manera o la carretera.

—No vamos a hacerte daño, Alice. Lo que Emmett quiso decir es que nos gusta el control. Nos gusta la... Sumisión. No estoy diciendo que esta noche tiene que ser todo sobre eso. Sólo te lo aclaro directamente.

—Lo entiendo —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Y? —Impulsó Jasper.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Puedes manejar esto?

Ella respiró hondo y asintió.

—Estoy bien con eso.

—Gracias, carajo —murmuró Emmett. —Ahora bien, si hemos terminado de hablar, ¿podemos llegar a la parte de desnudarnos?

—Emmett —Jasper dijo el nombre de su amigo como una advertencia. Luego se volvió a Alice, con la mano aún perfectamente en un círculo alrededor de la suya. —Entra en el dormitorio. Puedes utilizar el cuarto de baño para ponerte cómoda, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Desnúdate y espera por nosotros en la cama.

Las suaves palabras susurradas por su piel, provoco en todo su cuerpo un zumbido de excitación. El hombre era positivamente letal. Sin decir palabra, se encontró obedeciendo sus suaves órdenes y levantándose de la silla. Su mano escapando de él mientras retrocedía y luego se dio la vuelta, rompiendo la mirada en él mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Estaba sentada en el medio de la cama, desnuda, las sabanas en un remolino agrupadas a su alrededor, ella se las puso para cubrir su desnudez. Jasper fue el primero en entrar, su mirada inmediatamente fue a encontrarla. Emmett le siguió, sus dedos ya en los botones de su camisa.

A pesar de que Emmett se estaba desvistiendo, lo que no dejaba duda de lo que quería, su mirada estaba fija en Jasper. Cerrada a él en una ensoñación silenciosa que era inquebrantable. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su mandíbula se flexiono apretada. Había un hombre magnífico casi desnudo en la habitación y lo único que podía hacer era mirar al que está completamente vestido, esperando y deseándolo tan mal que le dolía.

—Vamos, sal de las sabanas —dijo con una voz suave —Quiero verte.

Era suave, pero no menos de una orden, que envió un escalofrío por su piel. Con cuidado, dejó que la sabana corriera de sus dedos nerviosos. La deslizó por su cuerpo para hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus pechos ante su penetrante mirada.

—Ponte de rodillas —dijo —Empuja la sabana a un lado. Quiero verte, toda.

Si fuera inteligente, tendría miedo de este hombre. Esta situación. Había sido una decisión impulsiva a cargo de la desolación y la necesidad de un alivio temporal de su realidad. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, en la merced de estos dos hombres. A nadie le importaba. Nadie se preocuparía si ella simplemente desaparecía. Excepto Marcus_. ¿Y cómo iba a saber?_ Ella no le había dicho nada aparte de que tenía un lugar para quedarse esta noche, y en ese momento había sido una mentira.

— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Levantó la vista para ver a Jasper la estudiaba atentamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Su mirada se patinó hacia los lados para ver que Emmett se levantó, desnudo, hermoso, su erección sobresalía hacia adelante. Cuando ella miró de nuevo a Jasper, el frunció el ceño como si no le hubiera gustado que aparto su mirada de él.

Tenía la boca seca, se humedeció los labios y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No

Era otra mentira. Había tenido un montón de segundos pensamientos y terceros, pero ella volvía al hecho de que esta noche quería que el olvido se encontrara en otro tipo de drogas. Quería estar abrigada. Conocer un momento de paz. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Jasper se dirigió hacia la cama mientras ella se coloco sobre las rodillas, lo que permitió que la sabana cayera completamente de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a la orilla, se acercó a ella y la arrastró a sus brazos, su boca descendiendo en una carrera de fuego sobre la de ella. Cerró los ojos y se entregó, fundiéndose con sus fuertes brazos. El aire crujía a su alrededor. Su deseo era una entidad viva de respiración que creció hasta proporciones enormes.

Su lengua empujó, suave y aterciopelada, cálida sobre la de ella. Confortándola hasta el alma. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, apretando con más fuerza y tirando de ella aún más, los sonidos calientes de sus besos levantaron y llenaron sus oídos.

Y entonces Emmett estaba allí, tirando momentáneamente de su atención en ese momento. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su espalda desnuda y el colchón se sumergió mientras se movía detrás de ella. Ella se tensó contra Jasper y luego sintió la cálida boca de Emmett pegada a la curva de su cuello y ella se relajó. Iba lento, no era insoportable. Parecía contento con permitir que Jasper estuviera por delante.

Jasper se apartó, y su boca se estremeció por su poder bruto. Él la miró, sus oscuros ojos abrasaron sobre su piel. Se quedó sin aliento y la sostuvo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con el pecho apretado con anticipación.

Las manos de Emmett pasaron rozando sus hombros, su boca en su cuello, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Jasper, esperaba el momento en que la reclamara. Ella quería sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Su boca en su piel. Él dentro de ella, cubriéndola. Él era un hombre que siempre haría que una mujer bajo su cuidado se sienta protegida, y ella era una mujer que quería sentirse protegida. Cuando las manos de Emmett y se deslizaron por sus brazos y luego con más firmeza con seguridad para agarrar sus hombros una vez más, Jasper empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Emmett la atrajo hacia su pecho, acunándola contra su cuerpo mientras Jasper se quitó la ropa.

Tomo conciencia de calor en su vientre cuando Emmett la rodeo. Sus manos se deslizaron por su vientre a sus pechos. Los levantó y peso con ligeras olas en sus manos y luego cepilló los pulgares sobre sus pezones, haciendo que ellos estuvieran inmediatamente y dolorosamente erectos.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando los pantalones de Jasper cayeron al suelo y se puso de pie frente a ella, en sólo un par de calzoncillos bóxer negros. Estaban apretados, cubriendo los muslos musculosos y la muy clara definición de la rígida longitud de su erección.

El hombre era hermoso en una oh-mi-Dios forma que le asustaba, que nunca había experimentado. Luz y oscuridad. Emmett y Jasper. Dos personalidades completamente diferentes. Jasper estaba cavilando intensamente, su mirada la devoraba mientras alcanzaba la cintura de los calzoncillos.

Ella se olvidó de respirar. Se olvido del asalto sensual de Emmett en sus pechos. La polla de Jasper surgió de su ropa interior tensa hacia arriba, gruesa y palpitante. Jasper dio un paso adelante, se inclinó y casi la arrastró de las manos de Emmett a sus brazos. Ella cayó contra él, su piel un choque contra la de ella. Sus rodillas apenas rozaron el colchón mientras la sostuvo con su beso. Sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de ella, con una mano extendida posesivamente sobre su culo y el otro entre los omóplatos.

Sus pechos estaban aplastados contra la fuerte pared de su pecho, y ella se olvido rápidamente de todo sobre las manos de Emmett, que acariciaban y burlaban sus pezones suavemente. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Esto era una. . . locura. Trascendía un sencillo deseo o necesidad. No sabía nada de este hombre y sin embargo sabía que lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado nada en el pasado.

—Su coño es mío.

Alice parpadeó al oír el bajo gruñido arrancándose de la garganta de Jasper. Sus palabras eran crudas en el silencio y luego la risa de Emmett se deslizó a través de sus oídos.

—No me gusta que seas tan egoísta, hombre —dijo Emmett, con diversión todavía evidente en su voz —Pero no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo. Su boca es dulce y apuesto que su culo es aún más dulce.

Jasper se movió con poder, enrollado tirante a través de sus brazos. Casi esperaba que tirara abajo y jodiera su cerebro fuera, pero su tacto era exquisitamente suave cuando él la bajó sobre la cama.

Había una reverencia en su dominio que le desconcertó. Su espalda se reunió con el colchón y luego sus manos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo, acariciando y tocando como si no pudiera evitarlo. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus pechos y su vientre y finalmente sus caderas.

Él la colocó para que su culo quedara justo en el borde de la cama y sus piernas colgaban. Para su completa sorpresa, se puso de rodillas en el piso alfombrado entre sus muslos. Su respiración se volvió casi hipo y se arrancó violentamente de su garganta mientras el bajaba su boca.

_Oh Dios_

—Voy a probar este dulce coño —exhaló.

Cuando su lengua tocó su clítoris, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. Usando sus dedos para extenderla más allá, él la lamió de nuevo y ella se estremeció del placer rodando por su cuerpo. Emmett coloco una mano por su mandíbula, volviendo su cara hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron con la punta de su polla, y ella dudo.

—Abre, cariño —dijo Emmett.

A pesar de que lo hizo graciosamente, no era una petición. No había nada para engatusar en su voz. Era una orden y una que no creía poder rechazar. Sus labios se separaron y él introdujo la polla en su boca, facilitándose hacia adentro mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza para mantenerla en su lugar.

—Eso es todo. Chúpame —dijo Emmett mientras empujaba más adentro. Su gemido tranquilo floto y sus dedos se apretaron contra su cuero cabelludo. Cerró los ojos, y permitió a Emmett dictar el ritmo.

Estaba bien porque carecía de la concentración para estar en control. Jasper la estaba destruyendo con su boca. Su malvada, hermosa boca y lengua.

Jasper no era en absoluto tentativo. Le acarició con la lengua sobre su clítoris y luego a su entrada, empujado hacia adentro, chupando y lamiendo como si fuera una delicia. Emmett se inclinó hacia arriba y sobre ella, posicionándose a sí mismo en una posición más dominante, así que no tenía más remedio que tomar su polla tan profundo como él quería que ella la tomara.

Y luego la boca de Jasper la dejó por un breve momento.

—No le hagas daño, Emmett.

Emmett inmediatamente paro. La tensión se podía sentir saliendo de su cuerpo. Se puso rígido y se retiró y podía verlo girar en dirección a Jasper, con una expresión de furia.

— ¿Cuándo he herido a una mujer, Jasper?

Había mucho en su voz. El cabreado hosco macho alfa salía a la superficie. Atrás quedó su juguetona, actitud coqueta y en su lugar había algo totalmente diferente.

—_Jesús_, ¿qué mierda, hombre? ¿En serio? ¿Tu diciéndome esa clase de mierda? ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?

Alice trató de sentarse, de repente no queriendo estar entre estos dos hombres. Pero Jasper puso una suave pero firme mano en su vientre y la sujetaba. Ni siquiera la miró, pero mantuvo la mano allí, una silenciosa orden para que ella se quedase quieta.

—Fue sólo una advertencia —dijo Jasper en voz baja —No quiero abrumarla.

Emmett estaba en silencio mientras los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro con fuerza. Los labios de Emmett se cerraron y entonces parecía leer algo en la mirada de Jasper que lo hizo retroceder. Los ojos de Emmett se quedaron en blanco y luego bajo a la boca de Alice, besándola de una forma con clara intención de consolar y tranquilizar.

—No voy a hacerte daño", susurró contra su boca.

—Lo sé —susurró ella. Y lo sabía. Debido a que Jasper no se lo permitiría.

—Sobre tus manos y rodillas —dijo Jasper, interrumpiendo la breve ternura entre ella y Emmett.

Ella miró hacia abajo para ver la intensidad de la mirada de Jasper y se estremeció de nuevo. A pesar de que estaba girando su cuerpo, Jasper estaba allí, con las manos sobre su piel mientras él la ayudó a ponerse en sus manos y rodillas. Tan pronto como estaba en posición, Jasper le dio un beso en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Tengo que conseguir un condón, bebé.

Y entonces él la dejó y aire frío rozó su piel, provocando una estela de piel de gallina. Emmett profundizó sus dedos en su cabello, cepillando las hebras de vuelta en repetidos, movimientos suaves mientras se posicionaba en frente de ella. Arriba, sobre sus rodillas, inclinó su polla para deslizarla de nuevo en su boca. Mantuvo una mano en su pelo y con la otra, le acarició la mejilla y mandíbula, caricias y persuasión mientras avanzó su camino entre sus labios. Su aroma llenó sus fosas nasales al igual que su sabor llenó su boca. Y luego Jasper estaba de vuelta, con las manos cubriendo y acariciando su culo. Besó la parte baja de su espalda de nuevo y luego dejó a su lengua deslizarse por su espalda. Ella se estremeció hasta sus pies y cerró los ojos mientras Emmett empujaba más profundamente en su boca.

Quería a Jasper dentro de ella. Lo necesitaba. Quería que él la llenara una y otra vez, apartando la oscuridad, calentándola de adentro hacia afuera. Por último, Jasper puso una mano sobre su culo y, con la otra mano, guió su polla para su entrada. Se frotó con el condón cubriéndolo, empuño de la entrada de su coño hacia abajo sobre su clítoris y luego de nuevo para deslizarse a través de su humedad. Él la estaba poniendo a prueba, asegurándose que estaba lista. Ella se removió y luego jadeó un por favor alrededor de la polla de Emmett.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil. Tanto, que por un momento pensó que había hecho algo mal. Y entonces él empujó hacia su interior. Su mano se tensó sobre su culo y ella se dio cuenta de lo que su moderación le costaba. Parecía que tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño.

_¿Le parecía tan frágil a él? ¿Que había visto él en sus ojos que le hizo casi insultar a su mejor amigo, haciendo que la tratara con tanta reverencia?_

—Hermosa —Emmett murmuró mientras le acariciaba en el interior de su boca de nuevo.

—Hermosa —hizo eco Jasper.

Jasper empujó a la profundidad máxima, sus bolas luchando contra su montículo. Luego se mantenía allí, deslizando las manos por su espalda, provocando temblores fuertes hasta su esencia misma. Cerró los ojos, amando la sensación de estar llena, tan llena que se extendía alrededor de su erección. Cada movimiento a través de sus tejidos hipersensibles la hacía estremecerse.

Se retiró y luego se balanceó hacia delante de nuevo, lento y sensual, controlado por completo. Ella no quería control. Quería que lo perdiera. Para enterrarse en ella duro y feroz. Ella quería perderse, que se sumerja tan profundamente en la experiencia que no pensara en nada más que el placer impresionante que sabía que le darían. Ella empujó contra Jasper, su boca se deslizo sobre el pene rígido de Emmett, su sabor áspero, masculino en su lengua.

Jasper golpeó con su mano sobre su culo, sorprendiéndola, pero la sensación arrancó un gemido de su boca, vibrando sobre la polla de Emmett.

—Paciencia, cariño —murmuró Jasper —Quiero hacer esto bien. Eres tan jodidamente dulce. No quiero que termine demasiado rápido.

—Jodido infierno —Emmett gimió cuando su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza de su polla. —No va a durar mucho. Su boca es como la seda.

Ella sonrió, de repente confiada en su capacidad para volverlos tan locos como ellos estaban haciendo con ella.

—Cariño, sigue trabajando esa boca alrededor de mi polla como lo estás haciendo, y yo me voy a venir sobre esa lengua, y como Jasper dijo, definitivamente no quiero terminar con esto demasiado rápido. Quiero follar esa boca durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Las manos de Jasper apretaron su culo. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, pero ella sabía que no era por la liberación inminente. Parecía. . . agitado. Cada vez que hablaba Emmett, Jasper se ponía rígido. Casi como si quisiera olvidar que el otro hombre estaba presente. _¿Qué raro era eso?_ Era obvio por la forma que Emmett había hablado con ella, que esto no era una práctica poco común para ellos. Se preguntó brevemente si ellos bateaban para ambos lados, pero habían mantenido una cuidadosa distancia el uno del otro. No había habido nada para sugerir que estaban atraídos el uno al otro.

_¿Ahora por ella? _

Estaban sin duda atraídos los dos-al menos físicamente a ella. Jasper reanudó sus cuidadosos golpes, su polla cada vez más grande con cada pulsación. Parecía cerca de hacer explosión y se preguntó si podría incluso ser capaz de acomodarlo si se volvía más grande. Pero la sensación de tanta polla metida en su coño era increíble.

Se retiró, arrastrando la cabeza de su pene a la boca de su coño y luego se retiró aún más hasta que la punta apenas bordeaba su apertura. Luego se metió, rápido, duro, caliente. Ella abrió la boca y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. Ella se sacudió incontrolablemente, su peso sobre sus débiles manos momentáneamente eran incapaces de sostenerla. Los brazos se le doblaron y Emmett la agarro, descendió hasta la posición de sentado su boca estaba aún firmemente alrededor de su erección. Le acarició el pelo con una mano en la barbilla, la otra acariciando a través de sus mechones. Era. . . agradable. Parecían muy atentos, que eso era una estupidez de su parte incluso pensarlo. Ellos no daban una mierda por ella. No era más que un coño para ellos. Un pedazo de culo.

—No dije que no podías venirte, cariño —dijo Emmett con brusquedad —Sólo que Jasper y yo queremos durar un poco más. Te vendrás de nuevo. Yo lo garantizo. No te contengas. Quiero que trabajes tu boca alrededor de mi polla mientras te vienes y Jasper quiere que tu coño le apriete como un puño.

—Emmett. . . Cállate —gruñó Jasper.

Emmett se quedó en silencio, pero su cuerpo se enrosco, al parecer lanzada por las palabras crudas de Emmett. Su orgasmo se levantó, como una llama en la madera seca, crujiente y ardiendo fuera de control. No podía quedarse quieta. La mano de Emmett se apretó en su barbilla cuando ella amenazó con dejar caer la polla de su boca. Él empujó más adentro, buscando profundidad mientras ella se empujaba frenéticamente contra Jasper.

—Por favor —dijo sin aliento alrededor de la polla de Emmett —Más fuerte, Jasper. Lo necesito más fuerte. Por favor.

—Joder, Jasper. Dáselo —dijo Emmett con voz tensa.

Las grandes manos de Jasper distribuidas en su espalda, acariciando con reverencia antes de deslizarse hacia abajo para acariciar su culo en un apretón deliciosamente posesivo. Empezó a empujar duro. Rápido. Acariciando profundo, la fricción era tan completamente deliciosa que la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente a Emmett, con la boca apretándolo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza de la posesión de Jasper. La presión era exquisitamente insoportable. La carrera comenzó bajo en su vientre, hasta su corazón, apretando con saña, bobinando, cortando como un látigo, difundiéndose como la pólvora.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gruñó Emmett —Al carajo todo, me voy a venir.

Al igual que su propio orgasmo brilló, como una chispa que rápidamente se convirtió en una explosión total, el primer chorro de semen caliente golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta. Ella gritó, pero el sonido fue apagado rápidamente cuando Emmett empujó hacia arriba, sus labios rozaban los bellos rígidos en su ingle.

Ella se retorcía sin control y escucho que Jasper murmuraba una maldición. Sus manos se apretaron en su culo hasta que ella sabía que pondría marcas de sus dedos. Más rápido, más húmedo, los sonidos lisos del buceo de su polla a través de su coño sonaban fuerte en el silencio.

Tragó el líquido caliente que salía a borbotones de la polla de Emmett y algo se derramó sobre sus labios. Luego con cuidado él le levantó la cabeza y se salió de su boca. Él puso suavemente su cabeza hacia abajo para que apoyara la mejilla contra el colchón y él seguía acariciando su pelo, sus dedos suaves y caricias contra su cabeza, mientras Jasper continuaba su implacable asalto a sus sentidos.

Jasper golpeo en ella, aumentando la velocidad, sus caderas golpeando contra su culo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí, inerte, completamente saciada, deleitándose con las secuelas de su orgasmo mientras Jasper siguió empujando. Y entonces él se puso rígido contra su culo, enterrándose profundamente y manteniendo el mismo, mientras que su cuerpo se sacudió con espasmos. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella, cubriendo su espalda con su calor. Él pulso un tierno beso en su hombro. Lo era. . . era agradable. Así tan gentil. Amoroso.

—No tenía la intención de que eso sucediera tan rápido —Jasper murmuró contra su piel —Pero joder, nena, eres tan malditamente dulce.

Sus palabras la golpearon, calentándola más que su toque, o su orgasmo. Instalándose en su corazón, una difusión de sentimientos que estarían mejor sin examinar. El sexo no era una experiencia nueva para ella. Sexo sin sentido era sin duda algo en lo que se había convertido en experta en sus días de sin sentido, de afrontamiento y búsqueda de respuestas que no tenían lugar para responder. Pero esto. . .Tenía que poner fin a este proceso de pensamiento estúpido. Esto no significaba nada. No era diferente de las otras cadenas de sentido, el sexo nubla la mente. Para que pensar de manera diferente sólo estaba abriéndose a sí misma al dolor y la miseria.

Emmett bajó la cabeza, sus labios rozaron su mejilla.

—Te traeré algo de beber. ¿Quieres más jugo de naranja?

—Sí —dijo ella con una voz de ensueño, todavía disfrutando de la sensación de Jasper en su interior, el calor que la rodeaba y su duro cuerpo ahuecado protector sobre ella.

Emmett se apartó de la cama y cuando se fue, Jasper le besó el hombro de nuevo. A continuación, para su consternación, él se levantó a sí mismo y se retiro de ella. Un gemido de protesta que no tenía la intención de dejar escapar revoloteaban entre sus labios.

—Tengo que disponer del condón, bebé —él susurró —Ahora vuelvo.

Ella al instante sintió el frío en el minuto que su calor la dejó. Frío en el interior. Se deslizó hasta su vientre, tendida sobre la cama, sin saber lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

_¿Ella debería levantarse y salir? ¿Esperaban que se quedara a dormir? _

En el pasado, había conocido la partitura. Esto estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance de experiencia. Además, no tenía a dónde ir desde aquí. Aparte de volver al frío. Ella no deseaba que esta noche llegara hasta el final. La tristeza se apoderó de ella. Ella nunca debería haber aceptado esto. A pesar de que había sido un alivio temporal y un cambio positivo de la soledad que era su vida, ella sabía que estaría aun más jodida cuando se viera obligada a irse.

Jasper se arrastró sobre la cama y levantó la cabeza, temerosa de lo que iba a ver. Abrió la boca para preguntar si debía marcharse, pero él la tomó en sus brazos, acunándola contra su costado.

Está bien, quizás no quería que se fuera todavía. Eso funcionó para ella. Ella se acurrucó en su cuerpo, su calor natural un lujo que se negó a negarse a sí misma. Un momento después, Emmett regresó arrastrándose en el otro lado de ella. Jasper inmediatamente apretó su agarre en ella, con sus brazos como un obstáculo para que Emmett no la tocara de ninguna manera.

—Aquí tienes tu jugo —dijo Emmett.

Jasper no solo la levantó con cuidado para sentarse, sino que vino con ella, su brazo sólidamente a su alrededor. Era un poco extraño estar sentada entre dos hombres desnudos mientras ella bebía jugo de naranja, pero se sentía decadente. Bebió con gratitud el jugo, tenía la boca seca y con un poco de dolor por acomodar el tamaño de Emmett. Otras partes de ella también estarían así. Había sido un largo tiempo para ella. Pero era una sensación que apreciaba, el recuerdo de una noche fuera de la realidad de su vida.

—¿Debo irme ahora? —Preguntó torpemente mientras le devolvió el vaso a Emmett.

Los labios de Emmett se apretaron y el brazo de Jasper se quedo como una banda de acero alrededor de su cintura.

—Joder no —espeto Jasper —No estamos ni siquiera cerca de acabar. Te vas a quedar. Hace demasiado maldito frío para estar fuera esta noche y ya es tarde. No quiero que vayas a ninguna parte a esta hora.

Ella trató muy duro para controlar su suspiro de alivio, pero su cuerpo se apoyó en Jasper y el besaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Danos un minuto para recuperarnos y volveremos otra vez —dijo Emmett.

El deseo brillaba en sus ojos verdes. La observó un momento cuando la mano de Jasper se deslizó hasta su pecho, ahuecando el pequeño montículo, su pulgar rozando ligeramente el pezón. Ella acababa de tener el orgasmo más impresionante de su vida y ya su cuerpo quería más.

—Dijiste dijo que ya habías tenido un trío antes —dijo Emmett casualmente — ¿Crees que puedes tener a Jasper en tu coño y a mí en tu culo? ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?

Sus mejillas se fueron carmesí, el calor abrasador sobre su cara. Ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada como para vocalizar su respuesta. La imagen de su pregunta quemaba caliente en su mente. La idea de tomar a dos hombres de esa manera, al mismo tiempo le dio un zumbido embriagador del deseo.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Emmett preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tú no tienes que —Jasper murmuró junto a su oído.

—Si ya has tenido un trío, ¿cómo fue si no tomaste a dos hombres al mismo tiempo? —Emmett preguntó con curiosidad.

Sus mejillas seguían ardiendo y ella ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos. Para alguien tan experimentada con el sexo como era, se sentía como una virgen estúpida.

—Al igual que antes —dijo en voz baja —Al igual que lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Ah —dijo Emmett —Uno jodiendo tu boca mientras que otro jodía tu coño —Ella asintió con la cabeza — ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales anales, entonces?

—Emmett —Jasper gruñó una advertencia —Por el amor de Dios. Basta. Estás avergonzándola.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho de lo que avergonzarse. Estamos sentados aquí con el trasero desnudo y acabamos de follar.

Eso era bastante cierto.

—Sí, he tenido sexo anal —dijo.

— ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Emmett.

—En realidad no, no —admitió.

—Entonces no vamos a hacerlo —dijo Jasper con firmeza.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada y su mirada estaba fija en Emmett, como si lo desafiara a seguir al respecto. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Me gustaría probar. Quiero decir, el chico con el que estaba no era exactamente. . .bueno. Ya sabes, nada como ustedes dos.

Emmett rió.

—No, cariño," dijo Jasper con voz tranquila —Tú no tienes que hacer nada porque piensas que es lo que queremos.

—Sería bueno —susurró.

—Claro que sí —dijo Emmett, torciendo los labios como si le hubiera insultado —No voy a hacerte daño, cariño. Lo llevaremos bien y despacio, y si no te gusta, nos detendremos. Es caliente como el infierno, sin embargo.

Sí, ella podía ver eso absolutamente. ¿Qué mujer no querría hombres como Emmett y Jasper iniciándola en una situación como esta?

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Jasper —Tu no comes mucho. ¿Quieres comer algo antes de ir otra vez?

Apartó un mechón de su cabello, metiéndolo detrás de la oreja mientras hablaba. Ella lo miró, en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

—Podría comer algo —murmuró. Y era verdad. De repente sintió el hambre y la idea de terminar su sobrante hamburguesa apelaba a ella.

—Pediré más al Servicio de habitación —dijo Emmett, moviendo el teléfono en la mesilla de noche.

—No tienes que hacer eso —protestó —No termine la mitad de mi hamburguesa.

—Te daremos algo fresco y caliente —dijo Jasper, inclinándose para besar la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Quieres otra hamburguesa o algo más? —Preguntó Emmett, sosteniendo el teléfono en la oreja.

—Cualquier tipo de sándwich —dijo, sin querer ser exigente —Y chocolate caliente, si no son demasiados problemas.

Emmett sonrió.

—No hay ningún problema en absoluto.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo Capi de la historia... Gracias por los Review, Favoritos, Etc.**

**¿Merezco Review**?

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**NADA me pertenece. La historia es de Maya Banks y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Segunda entrega de la trilogía Sin Aliento: **_Fever_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Jasper miró a Alice, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama comiendo el sándwich club que habían pedido al servicio de habitaciones. Parecía saborear cada bocado, comiendo con una reverencia que no solía ver. Ella no se apresuró, pero había una urgencia de sus movimientos que no podía entender. Ella bebió un sorbo de chocolate caliente, con la cara de ensueño con cada sorbo. Deseó que haber conseguido más de una taza.

No habían querido que ella se vistiera-Jasper la quería aquí en la cama, justo donde él podía verla, sentirla y tocarla cuando quisiera. Emmett había se vestido cuando él había ido a recibir al encargado del servicio. Sería muy fácil decirle a Emmett que se fuera, así Jasper podía disfrutar el resto de la noche a solas con Alice. Le gustaba la idea de ser solo dos de ellos, aquí y desnudos, disfrutando del uno al otro y hacer el amor con la frecuencia que ellos querían.

—Eso fue muy bueno, —dijo cuando termino el último trago del chocolate caliente — Gracias.

—De nada —dijo Jasper en voz baja.

Emmett retiro la bandeja de comida, llevando los trastos de nuevo en la sala de estar. Cuando regresó, inmediatamente se despojo de su ropa, y Alice contuvo el aliento por el aire de expectación que le invadido con el regreso de Emmett. Jasper la observó con atención, buscando cualquier señal de que ella tenía dudas sobre lo que iba a suceder después. Si miraba siquiera lo más mínimo que lo hacía a regañadientes, iba a detener toda esta maldita cosa, y no le importaba si Emmett se molestaba o no. Toda esta noche era diez tipos de mierda. No quería a su mejor amigo aquí, compartiendo su mujer.

_Su mujer._

Jasper ya la había reclamado y sin embargo, estaba a punto de dejar a Emmett follarla. Una vez más. Retorcido, ni siquiera empezaba a describir esto.

—Ponte sobre tus rodillas y usa tu boca en Jasper, cariño. No quiero precipitarme en esto. Lo hare lento y suave, voy a prepararte así no te dolerá.

Ella parpadeo y los sentidos de Jasper se pusieron en alerta. Con un infierno si iba a dejar a Emmett ejecutar este show. Ellos lo harían a la manera de Jasper, aunque no era lo que quería desde el principio. Jasper negó con la cabeza, parando a Emmett mientras se dirigía a la cama. Luego simplemente volvió a Alice, besando su dulce boca, acariciando su lengua dentro. Ella sabía al chocolate que acaba de beber. Caliente y delicioso. Su respiración se escapó en pequeños jadeos, estallando en su boca.

_El quería más. Mucho más._

—Voy a prepararte —dijo haciendo eco de la declaración de Emmett —Pero voy a hacerlo a mi manera. Te quiero caliente y húmeda. Y en la forma en que voy a hacer que esto suceda es lamerte hasta que estés a punto de venirte.

Se estremeció con delicadeza, todo su cuerpo temblaba con sus palabras. Ella era tan malditamente sensitiva y le gustaba pensar que era así sólo con él. No había imaginado que se centraba más en él. Tal vez era una ilusión, pero no estaba equivocado acerca de esto. Emmett estaba allí, sí, pero la conexión entre Jasper y Alice había sido intensa. No hay error.

—Acuéstate y extiende tus piernas para mí —dijo Jasper, insertando un borde de comando en su voz.

Había respondido bien a su voz autoritaria antes, y ella hizo lo mismo esta vez, con los ojos oscureciéndose en su suave cara con sumisión. Olvidándose de Emmett-Jasper ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en ese momento, él viajó abajo en el cuerpo de Alice, besando y chupando su cuello, luego sus pechos, trazando un camino lento hacia su bajo vientre para los suaves rizos entre sus muslos.

Aspiró, saboreando su olor almizclado de excitación. Ya estaba húmeda y brillante mientras separaba sus pliegues de felpa. Rosa y perfecta, pequeña y tan delicadamente como el resto de ella. Era como abrir los pétalos a una flor y buscar el rocío en el interior. Sopló suavemente sobre su clítoris y vio como se frunció y tenso hacia arriba.

Luego paso la lengua por el capullo tenso, disfrutando al instante el tirón de su cuerpo. Lamió suavemente, teniendo cuidado de no ser demasiado duro con sus partes más sensibles. Exploró cada centímetro de su calor aterciopelado, deslizando hacia abajo para rodear a su apertura con la lengua y luego acariciando con sus labios.

Ella tembló incontrolablemente bajo él, arqueándose hacia arriba para buscar más de su boca. Miró arriba, queriendo saber que era a él a quien estaba respondiendo y estaba satisfecho de ver que Emmett estaba recién ahora tomando posición en sus pechos. Emmett no la había tocado aún. Su —reacción pertenecía exclusivamente a Jasper.

Volvió su atención a su sexo, deslizando su lengua dentro de ella, con rápidos, a cortos lengüetazos. Ella se humedeció en su lengua, el fluido dulce llenando su boca. Podía hacer esto toda la noche. A Él le encantó el sabor de ella. Le encantó la sensación de ella en su lengua.

Suave. Sedosa. Como nada de lo que jamás había imaginado. Él sabía que estaba avanzando lentamente hacia la liberación. Su cuerpo se volvió más tenso y su respiración se aceleró. Él miró de nuevo para ver la boca de Emmett cerca alrededor de un pezón erecto y por un momento él observaba. Pude ser que a Él no le guste ve a Emmett con esta mujer, pero el ver a su amigo chupando los pezones de Alice era erótico como el infierno. Era un placer que nunca se hacía viejo, ver a otro hombre dando placer a la mujer que Jasper estaba follando.

— ¿Te gusta lo que está haciendo, Alice? —preguntó Jasper, su tono de voz ronca, ronca de deseo. No, él no quería a Emmett aquí, pero por el momento podría perderse en el gran erotismo de verla reaccionar a tener dos hombres haciendo el amor con ella, — ¿Nuestras bocas se sienten bien en ti, nena?

—S-sí, —dijo entre dientes, —Se siente tan bien, Jasper. Nada nunca se ha sentido mejor.

La satisfacción se apoderó de él. Ella puede haber tenido tríos-sexo-pervertido o lo que sea que haya hecho con anterioridad, pero los hombres nunca le habían dado el tipo de placer que él podía darle. Se aseguraría de eso. El frotó su pulgar sobre su clítoris y luego coloco un beso con la boca abierta a su entrada, empujando su lengua más o menos en el interior, dándole un poco más de ventaja. Él la quería cerca. Quería dejarla sin sentido antes de que la tomaran al mismo tiempo.

Lastimarla no estaba en el orden del día. Le gustaba el dolor. A Emmett le gustaba el dolor. Les gustaba infligir dolor. Con la mujer adecuada. No era que Alice no fuera esa mujer. Había un montón que Jasper ansiaba hacer con ella y para ella. Pero no esta noche. Esta noche era todo sencillo placer. No del tipo que se acompaña con el dolor agudo y embriagador cuando es infligido en la forma correcta.

Ya habría tiempo de sobra para eso después. Y sin duda va a haber un después. Esto no era una cosa de una sola noche para él. Tendría a Alice de vuelta en su cama. Mañana por la noche, de hecho. Pero sería con él y sólo él. No Emmett. Nadie más. Sólo él y Alice, explorando las muchas, muchas maneras en que quería follarla.

Aspiró por última vez en su clítoris y luego se levantó sobre sus rodillas, sus manos sosteniendo sus rodillas para detener el constante temblar.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer esto, cariño. Emmett va a jugar con tu culo un rato. Facilitándote en esto. Vas a usar tu boca sobre mí mientras él juega. Él va a entrar dentro de ti, asegurándose de que lo puedes tomar de esa manera. Una vez que estamos seguros de que estás con nosotros, entonces estarás encima de mí y me pondré dentro de tu coño. Entonces Emmett entrara completamente dentro de tu culo. ¿Todavía quieres esto?

Emmett se apartó para que Jasper viera su rostro. Tenía los ojos vidriosos de pasión. Como, un poco drogada, pero ardiendo de necesidad. Se humedeció los labios y asintió.

—Las palabras, bebé. Quiero las palabras. Tengo que estar seguro de que estás conmigo en esto.

—Sí, —murmuró con voz ronca, —Yo estoy contigo.

—Gracias, Joder, —murmuró Emmett, —No puedo esperar a entrar en ese culo dulce. Voy a ser amable, Alice. Vas a disfrutar esta vez.

Su boca se tambaleó en una torcida sonrisa como de borracho.

—Ya sé que lo haré.

Jasper se arrastró hasta la cama y luego ayudó a Alice a colocarse de rodillas.

—Ponte entre mis piernas, bebé. Culo en el aire hacia Emmett.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, y él se quedó mirando la cabeza oscura tan cerca de su polla. Estaba a punto de derramarse en su cara y ella ni siquiera lo había envuelto con su boca pulposa todavía. Le iba a tomar hasta la última gota de su control para que esto durara hasta que llegar a su interior.

Emmett fue al baño y regresó con lubricante antes de meterse detrás de su culo. La mirada de Jasper se encontró con Emmett sobre el cuerpo de Alice y envió a su amigo un aviso silencioso. Emmett rodó los ojos y suspiro antes de comenzar a exprimir el gel en sus dedos. En el momento que los dedos de Emmett tocaron a Alice, ella se quedó inmóvil. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jasper y podía ver el fuego que ardía en sus ojos. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su pene e inmediatamente saltó, creciendo aún más en su toque.

—Chúpalo, —murmuró, —Lento y profundo.

El momento en que su boca se cerró alrededor de la cabeza, su lengua deslizándose como el terciopelo áspero sobre su inferior sensible, cerró los ojos y se agachó para empujar sus manos en su pelo. Luego fue aún más, su boca apretando brevemente a su alrededor. Levantó la vista para ver a Emmett colocándose, guiando su polla entre sus nalgas.

— ¿Es demasiado, nena? Si él tiene que parar, dímelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su lengua lamiendo su polla. Cerró los ojos y se lo llevó más profundo, prodigando un dulce afecto todo el camino hasta los cojones. Joder, pero ella tenía una boca terriblemente talentosa.

Entonces ella se quedó sin aliento. Ella levantó la cabeza, alarmada, sus ojos brillando y estrechándose. Una mirada a Emmett le dijo que él estaba dentro de ella. Jasper le palmeó la cara, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—Mírame, cariño. Céntrate en mí y respira profundo. Eso es. No luches contra él. Deja que suceda. Va a ir lento. Permítete sentir lo bueno que es y entonces piensa en lo que vas a sentir cuando los dos estamos dentro de ti.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron e inhalo profundamente. Luego se cerraron y ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Emmett no se veía diferente, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con palmas de las manos en su culo mientras empujaba hacia adelante las últimas restantes pulgadas.

—Dios, —se atragantó, — ¡Los dos son tan grandes!

Emmett rió.

—Me alegro que estés complacida, cariño.

Los movimientos de Emmett, eran lentos y suaves, normalmente no lo eran. Pero Jasper apreciaba que Emmett había bajado el ritmo con Alice. Emmett podía ser el más tolerante de los dos, pero cuando se trata de sexo, a Emmett le gustaba duro, áspero y estar en control total. Siempre eligieron a las mujeres que no les importaba eso, porque ninguno de los dos era suave. Y sin embargo, esta noche, Jasper se encontró hiendo en contra de todos sus instintos. Él quería ser amable y cariñoso, suave con Alice en esta experiencia. Y él había exigido a Emmett lo mismo.

Con cualquier otra mujer, Emmett ya estaría profundamente en su culo, duro y sucio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Jasper preguntó a Alice — ¿Crees que estás lista para él y yo, al mismo tiempo?

Abrió los ojos y tragó alrededor de su pene, enloqueciéndolo.

—Jesús, bebé, mantente ordeñando mi polla así, y nunca voy a hacerlo lo suficientemente largo para llegar dentro de ti otra vez.

Ella sonrió y soltando un poco su pene, lo que le permitió deslizarse fuera de su boca. Luego arremolino su lengua alrededor de la cabeza.

—Estoy lista —dijo con voz entrecortada, emocionada —Yo quiero a los dos.

Emmett se retiró inmediatamente, la impaciencia quemando en sus ojos. Quería volver dentro de ella tanto como Jasper quería estar dentro de ella.

—Ven aquí —Jasper mandó, para llegar a ella.

Ella arrastró su cuerpo entre sus caderas. Se agachó para agarrar su polla, empuñando la base mientras se levantaba de rodillas para hacerle posicionarse.

—Tómalo suave y despacio, cariño. No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella puso las manos sobre su vientre, su tacto era como el fuego en su piel. Luego lentamente descendió sobre él y observaba cada destello de expresión en su rostro y en sus ojos mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, envolviéndolo en su sedoso calor. Sus ojos se convirtieron en medio cerrados, convirtiéndose en humo azul cuando ella trabajó gradualmente su camino hacia abajo. Hizo una pausa, con la mirada cada vez más amplia mientras trabajaba para tomar los últimos dos centímetros de él. Miró hacia abajo, controlando el progreso de sí misma y luego, como si se determinara que tomaría el resto, a propósito, ella miró hacia arriba, su determinación brillaba con fuerza. Se inclinó hacia delante, ajustando el ángulo, y luego se fue por todo en la inserción.

Estaba bañado en su fuego, el placer líquido que lo rodeaba, lo remojo, tirando y agarrándose a él como una boca golosa. Movió la mano y la agarró por las caderas, sus dedos se cerraron en su trasero gordo. Entonces, no pudo permanecer inmóvil, levantó sus manos, deslizándose a lo largo de los costados hasta llegar a sus pechos. Él ahueco y acariciado, tirando de los pezones hasta que estuvieron arrugados y rígidamente erectos.

— ¿Es demasiado?, —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—Joder, espero que no, —dijo Emmett con voz ronca por igual.

La mirada de Jasper se desvió por encima del hombro de Alice para ver a Emmett sobre sus rodillas, sus facciones tensas. Los ojos de Emmett brillaban con el calor y la lujuria y luego se inclinó hacia delante, plantando la mano en medio de Alice atrayéndola. Alice se estremeció, reaccionando al tacto de Emmett. La respuesta de Jasper fue inmediata. La jalo más cerca de él, no queriendo las manos de Emmett en ella. ¿Cuál ridículo era eso?, teniendo en cuenta que Emmett estaría en una parte mucho más íntima empujando fuerte dentro del cuerpo de Alice en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo, Jasper miró a Emmett, en silencio advirtiéndole tener cuidado. No le importaba si molestaba a su amigo. Alice era demasiado importante. Ella no era una de sus aventuras amorosas típicas o una aventura de una noche. Planeó estar en torno a ella un infierno de mucho más tiempo y absolutamente seguro de tenerla en su cama. La última cosa que quería para ellos era asustarla y que ella renuncie a tener más contacto con Jasper.

—Necesito que te relajes para mí, amor," dijo Emmett, sus manos en la espalda de Alice de nuevo.

Sus palmas patinando sobre sus hombros, apretando de manera tranquilizante.

—Voy a ser cuidadoso y tan lento como lo necesites. Vas a ser un infierno de mucho más estrecha con Jasper ya dentro de ti. Tu cuerpo no me va a querer ahí.

Alice contuvo la respiración, evidente en la forma en que su cuerpo se quedo quieto y el hecho de que su pecho no se estaba moviendo. No había miedo en su mirada, pero Jasper pudo ver la incertidumbre, como si ella dudara que Emmett pudiera presionar como lo había hecho antes. Jasper le frotó las manos arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, sobre sus pechos, suaves caricias, tratando de que se relajase aún más. Él asintió con la cabeza a Emmett y luego sacó a Alice más hacia él por lo que el ángulo sería mejor para la penetración de Emmett.

Emmett frotó lubricante sobre el condón que se extendía alrededor de su pene y luego acarició suavemente a Alice, aplicando el gel dentro y fuera, estirándola con los dedos.

—Está bien, amor, Voy a entrar Empuja hacia atrás en mi contra si puedes y no luches en contra. No quiero hacerte daño más de lo que tenga que ser. Y una vez que este dentro, se sentirá bien. Lo prometo.

Ella abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Emmett comenzó a presionar, Jasper podía sentir inmediatamente un aumento de la presión cuando Emmett buscó entrada. Él gimió cuando el coño de Alice se sujetada alrededor de su pene. Los labios de Alice se apretaron y ella cerró los ojos, la tensión evidente en su frente.

— ¿Estás bien?, —Susurró Jasper.

Abrió los ojos y exhaló.

—Sí, bien. No te detengas.

—Por supuesto que no, —dijo Emmett, —No voy a parar ahora. Toma una respiración profunda, cariño. Voy a empujar todo de una vez. Estoy casi ahí. Es mejor así.

Incluso antes de que pudiera aspirar una bocanada de aire, Jasper sintió la sacudida de su cuerpo abriéndose a la invasión de Emmett. Sintió la exquisita estrechez de su coño contraer a su alrededor. La presión era increíble, su coño de repente el más apretado puño. No sabía cómo diablos se iba a mover, pero supuso que dejaría a Emmett hacer la mayor parte del empuje.

—Cristo, esta tan apretada, —Emmett exhalado, —Sabía que sería un dulce culo, pero esto es increíble.

Emmett se detuvo, totalmente integrado. Se inclinó sobre su espalda, acariciando en su cuello, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener dos pollas enterradas en ella.

— ¿Qué hago? —Susurró Alice —Quiero decir, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Siento que no puedo siquiera moverme, que si lo hago, voy a romperme.

Jasper le tomó la mejilla y frotó el pulgar de manera suave sobre su pómulo.

—Tú no tienes que hacer una sola cosa, nena. Vamos a hacer todo el trabajo. Sólo quiero te relajes y disfrutes del viaje.

—Está bien, —suspiró ella, —Yo puedo hacer eso.

Emmett retrocedió, haciendo que su coño ondeara sobre la polla de Jasper. Apretó la mandíbula, inhalando a través de su nariz mientras luchó contra su liberación. Entonces Emmett empujó hacia delante, suave y lento. Alice gemía y se inclinó más hacia Jasper, sus pechos casi tocando su pecho. Jasper dejó caer las manos en su cintura, cerró los dedos debajo de su culo y levantó un poco, arqueándose mientras la levantaba. Pronto, él y Emmett encontraron un ritmo al que estaban bien acostumbrados y se turnaban, empujando y retrocediendo.

—Nunca imaginé esto —dijo con voz tensa —Nunca fue tan bueno antes.

Emmett rió.

—Te lo dije, cariño. Has estado jodiendo a los hombres equivocados.

Ella se puso rígida momentáneamente y Jasper quería patear el culo de Emmett por traer lo que era evidentemente un punto sensible para ella. Pero entonces, _¿qué mujer quiere que se le recuerde de los otros hombres con los que había dormido mientras ella estaba follando a alguien más?_ Por lo demás, la última cosa que Jasper quería era que le recordaran a los otros hombres que habían poseído a Alice primero. Jasper levantó la cabeza y tomó su boca, besándola profundamente, imitando su polla enterrada en lo profundo en su coño. Él curvó su mano alrededor de su nuca, enredándose en su pelo mientras la anclaba contra su la boca, profundizando su poder. Quería estar tan profundo dentro de ella de todas las maneras posibles. Boca, lengua, pene. Él quería estar dentro de ella y no sólo físicamente.

Su boca se movía arriba y abajo sobre la suya al tiempo que Emmett ponía más fuerza en sus golpes. Ella se quedó sin aliento cada vez que Emmett tocó fondo, un suave suspiro escapo en la boca de Jasper. Y él se lo tragó, aspirando el aire que ella respiraba. Sus bolas dolían, su pene estaba hinchado y rígido, listo para zambullirse profundamente y explotar. Luchó contra ello, la deseaba con él, queriendo asegurarse que ella recibía placer antes de tomar el suyo.

Las manos de Emmett se deslizaron alrededor de entre ella y Jasper, como ventosas para moldear sus pechos. Él pellizcó los pezones y su beso se hizo más urgente contra la boca de Jasper. Ella se movió y se resistió, tanto como pudo, repleta de dos enormes pollas. Jasper sabía que estaba cerca porque se puso increíblemente mojada, lo que le permitió empujar con más facilidad.

—Duele, —gimió, —Pero Dios, se siente tan bien.

—Diablos, sí, sí, —Emmett estuvo de acuerdo.

Jasper se negó a dejar su boca el tiempo suficiente para decir nada. Él la reclamo en el minuto que ella guardo silencio y se arqueo hacia arriba, plantándose hasta el fondo.

—Jasper, —susurró su nombre y tragó.

Pero Jasper había oído, y una oleada de triunfo abraso por sus venas, enviándolo en espiral sobre el borde. Ella no había dicho el nombre de Emmett en el calor de la pasión. Había llamado el suyo.

—Me voy a venir, —él dijo entre dientes, —Conmigo, bebé. Vamos déjate ir ahora.

Sus manos que habían estado firmemente apretadas contra su pecho de repente salieron de su piel y luego se zambulleron en su pelo, tirando firmemente los filamentos. Ella le devolvió el beso, casi de manera salvaje, ella tomó su boca igual de duro como él había tomado la de ella. Sin aliento, frenético, caliente. Sus lenguas se enrollaron y se enfrentaron, sus bocas arqueadas moldeándose contra y entre sí.

Su grito fue agudo, haciendo eco en la habitación. Su cabeza voló hacia atrás, sus pechos arqueados hacia adelante. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar otro grito mientras se volvía líquido a su alrededor, su liberación catapultando a Jasper a la suya. Él la siguió, su propio grito mezclado con el de ella. Vagamente oyó el gruñido de Emmett y luego toda la cama temblaba cuando Emmett golpeó fuerte en su culo, forzándola hacia delante sobre el pecho de Jasper.

Jasper la cogió, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de ella, abrazándola mientras Emmett se introdujo en ella una y otra vez más. Ella acarició su cuello y se aferró a él como si temiera caerse. Y después de Emmett se quedó inmóvil, su cara mostrando tensión agónica. Se inclinó, con el pecho apretado contra la espalda de Alice, y los tres se quedaron allí, tranquilos, temblando, todavía temblando tras orgasmos explosivos.

Santa mierda, pero Jasper se sintió al revés. Había llegado con tanta fuerza, que se había sentido como si cada onza de líquido en su cuerpo lo había eyaculado en ese condón. Nunca se había resentido contra un condón tanto en su vida. Quería venirse dentro de Alice. Sentir su coño exprimiendo cada gota de semen de su polla. Alzó la mano para apartar un mechón de su pelo, jugando distraídamente con ella mientras intentaba recuperar el control de sus sentidos destrozados. No estaba seguro de qué demonios había pasado aquí exactamente. Lo único que sabía era que Alice fue un cambio de juego completamente.

Yacía sobre su pecho, intercalada entre los dos hombres. Tenía los ojos cerrados y exhaló mientras luchaba por respirar. Emmett lanzó un gemido y, finalmente, se enderezo, dio un beso en el hombro de Alice luego se deslizó de su culo, aliviando la presión intensa alrededor de Jasper, que todavía estaba enterrado en el coño de Alice. Ella gimió suavemente y Jasper inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, cubriendo la extensión desnuda de su espalda ahora que Emmett se había ido.

—Estoy agotado, —dijo Emmett, —Largo día, larga noche. Voy a dejarlos a ustedes dos y descansare en el otro dormitorio.

Jasper asintió, aliviado. Emmett nunca se quedaba después. Nunca dormía con las mujeres. Les follaba y luego se las dejaba a Jasper. No es que Jasper normalmente entregara tiempo para abrazar tampoco, pero al menos compartía la cama con su pareja después.

Pero no hizo ningún movimiento para separarse de Alice. Le gustaba la sensación de ella rodeándolo. Todavía estaba duro, incluso después de que el orgasmo le nublo la mente, y también sabía que debía retirarse pronto antes de que el condón se filtrara o se rompiera bajo la presión, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Todavía no. Él quería unos momentos más de ella en sus brazos, su saciado cuerpo caliente abrazado dulcemente al suyo. Ella se movió contra él y le acarició el pelo, besando su frente mientras se agitaba a su alrededor.

_Dios, pero ella le hacía aún estar duro._

—Tengo que encargarme del condón, —dijo.

Cuando ella se habría levantado a sí misma fuera de él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y rodó por lo que quedo debajo de él. Luego se bajó de su coño, lamentando cada centímetro que perdió de ella. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de sueño y confusión, como si ella no pudiera procesar lo que acaba de tomar lugar. Eso hacia dos de ellos. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios había sucedido. Podía con seguridad decir que nunca se había sentido tan. . . posesivo. . . por una mujer, y mucho menos una que sólo había conocido hace unas horas y de la que él no sabía nada.

Era una situación que había que remediar inmediatamente. Su naturaleza era controlar. Para tomar. Para adueñarse. Eso era lo que quería ahora. Era su primer instinto. Para establecer las reglas, informar a Alice que ella era suya y que él se ocuparía de ella a partir de ahora. Hay varios problemas con eso y que zumbaban pesadamente en su mente mientras se levantaba de la cama, arrancó el condón y eliminado el mismo. Sin molestarse con su ropa interior, se arrastró de nuevo en la cama y tiró de Alice en sus brazos antes de llegar a tirar de las sábanas sobre ambos. No quería asustarla y tenía una muy buena idea de que no era como las demás mujeres. Ella era diferente. De alguna manera más frágil. Lo último que quería era empujarla demasiado duro y asustarla.

El otro problema era. . . Emmett. ¿Qué demonios hacer con su mejor amigo? Un amigo con el que compartía todo y que nunca había tenido un problema de compartir una mujer. Nunca más volvería a compartir a Alice con Emmett. Cerró los ojos, inhalando su aroma dulce, él la rodeó con él, con su toque.

_Demonios, ¿A quién estaba engañando? No era que él la rodeaba con él. No, el se estaba rodeando con. . . ella._

Suspiró, sabiendo que esto no iba a ser fácil. Era probable que fuera a ser tan incómodo como el infierno. Hablaría con Emmett en la mañana. Le haría saber a su amigo lo que sentía y partiría de allí. No tenía ni idea de cómo respondería Emmett. No era como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Siempre estaban tan en sintonía uno con el otro. Jasper nunca había tenido que preocuparse de que se cansaría de una mujer antes que Emmett, o viceversa. O que él querría a una mujer y Emmett no lo haría. Ellos estaban en sincronía. Su vínculo era más profundo que la simple amistad.

Sólo que ahora, las cosas han cambiado de una manera enorme. Emmett era su amigo. Su hermano. Tan cerca de él como Bella. Y, sin embargo, por primera vez, Jasper trató de cortarlo fuera de la foto. Él no quería tener nada que ver con Emmett cuando se tratara de Alice. Y eso era jodido. Sabía que estaba jodido. Pero no cambió una maldita cosa.

Sólo esperaba que Emmett lo entendiera. Él tenía que hacerlo. Bajó la mirada hacia Alice, sabiendo que había estado callado. Él no le había dicho nada a ella desde que Emmett se había ido, aparte de que tenía que desechar el condón. No es exactamente romántico.

_A la mierda todo. ¿Estaba preocupado por ser romántico?_

No debería haberse preocupado. Alice estaba profundamente dormida, sus pestañas descansando suavemente sobre sus mejillas. Él contuvo el aliento ante lo hermosa y vulnerable que parecía. Fue inmediatamente asaltado por una feroz ola de proteccionismo que desafiaba alguna explicación. Lo que sea que había entre ellos, no se iba a ir. Estaba aquí, tangible y sólido. Ahora él sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de jugar a esto, porque cuando llegara la mañana, él no iba a dejarla ir.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Jasper se despertó con ninguna de la nitidez que generalmente poseía. Él era un madrugador habitual. Ni siquiera tenía un despertador. Se despertaba todas las mañanas a la misma hora, no importa si era un día de trabajo o no. Esta mañana, sin embargo, se despertó de mala gana, con el cuerpo flojo y saciado, lleno de satisfacción a través de sus venas. Buscó automáticamente a Alice, queriendo sentir su piel bajo los dedos.

Encontrando sólo un punto vacío, frunció el ceño y se acercó más plenamente despierto, se levanto sobre un codo para mirar en el espacio muy vacío a su lado. La única prueba de que había estado allí era la almohada con una marca, a pesar de que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche con la cabeza ubicada en su hombro, su cuerpo se curvó en su lado.

_¿Cómo diablos Alice se había levantado de la cama sin que él lo notara?_ Sacudió la cabeza y lanzó las piernas por encima del borde del colchón. Empujó hacia arriba, se extendió y él fue en busca de ella.

Se encaminó hacia la sala de estar de la suite, frotándose la mano por la nuca y hasta en el pelo. Estaba completamente en silencio. Y vacía. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del segundo dormitorio al otro lado de la sala de estar y fue alcanzado por el pensamiento de que era muy posible que Alice estaba dentro de esa habitación. En la cama con Emmett. Él apretó los puños y respiró hondo. Cruzó la distancia y vaciló una vez que llegó a la puerta, su mano se cernió sobre el mango.

La última cosa que quería ver era a Alice, en los brazos de Emmett. Furia crepitaba caliente en su sangre. Él tomo varias respiraciones en un intento de hacerse del control. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la manija de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Dio a la manija un giro brusco y empujo hacia el interior, con los ojos de inmediato buscando la cama. Su mirada se estrechó y sus cejas se juntaron cuando vio a Emmett tumbado en la cama. Solo. No había señales de Alice por ningún lugar.

Emmett se agitó y abrió los ojos. Levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Jasper.

— ¿Esta el hotel incendiándose? —Jasper no respondió y la cabeza de Emmett se dejó caer sobre la almohada, — ¿No? Entonces, vete a la mierda de vuelta a la cama y déjame en paz, —se quejó Emmett, —Es malditamente temprano.

—Yo estaba buscando a Alice, —dijo Jasper en voz baja.

La cabeza de Emmett volvió a subir, con la mirada afilada.

—La dejé contigo, hombre.

—Ella no está allí. Ella no está en ninguna parte de la suite.

Emmett se empujó hasta los codos, la sabana se enredo en su cintura.

— ¿Ella se fue?

Los labios de Jasper apretaron.

—No lo sé. Tal vez sólo fue por algo.

Emmett levantó una ceja como diciendo a Jasper que era un idiota. Jasper exhaló su aliento y se dio la vuelta para caminar fuera de la habitación de Emmett.

—Espera un segundo, hombre, y yo te ayudaré a buscarla, —llamo Emmett.

—Lo tengo.

La mirada de Jasper barrió la habitación de nuevo, en busca de cualquier cosa. Una pista. Algo que le dijera que ella volvería. Cuando volvió a la habitación donde él y Alice habían dormido, notó en esta ocasión que ninguna de su ropa estaba donde había sido arrojada la noche anterior. No había nada que sugiriera que había estado aquí en absoluto.

—Jasper, dejó una nota.

La voz de Emmett derivó hacia Jasper y Jasper se dirigió de nuevo fuera de la habitación para ver a Emmett que se colocaba en la sala de estar en frente de la mesa de centro en la que se hallaba una de las carpetas de papelería con el logotipo del hotel. Emmett se la ofreció a Jasper cuando se acercó y la cogió. Abriéndola, frunció el ceño mientras leía la letra cursiva y femenina que fluía por la superficie.

_GRACIAS POR UNA NOCHE MARAVILLOSA Y POR LA CENA. USTEDES LO HICIERON ESPECIAL. NUNCA LO OLVIDARÉ O A USTEDES._

_ALICE_

—Hijo de puta —murmuró Jasper.

Se apartó de Emmett y luego salvajemente tiró la nota a través de la habitación. Golpeó la pared y revoloteo hacia abajo. Se fue! Sin decir una palabra. Sin despertarlo. Ella se había deslizado desde su cama y se fue. Ni siquiera sabía su puto apellido. O donde vivía. O cómo encontrarla.

Había pensado que tendría tiempo para averiguar todas esas cosas. Él había planeado aprender tanto como fuera posible de ella durante el desayuno. Había tenido todo resuelto. Desayuno en la cama. Disfrutando ridículamente. Hacer el amor de nuevo, preferiblemente después de que Emmett se fuera. Y luego le haría saber de manera inequívoca que se verían otra vez.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?, —Emmett preguntó en voz baja.

Jasper se dio la vuelta.

—Se ha ido. Ese es el problema.

Los labios de Emmett estaban apretados y envió una mirada inquisitiva en dirección a Jasper.

— ¿Qué, exactamente, querías de esto? ¿Otra noche? ¿Dos? Entonces, ¿qué? No es que alguna vez lo hagamos a largo plazo. Me doy cuenta de que esto puede no haber seguido el camino que querías, pero hay que apreciar la ironía de que haya sido ella la que se fue. Eso es por lo general lo que nosotros hacemos. Ella lo hizo un infierno mucho más fácil para nosotros.

Los dientes de Jasper se apretaron, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas con la ira ardiente azotando por su columna vertebral. Le tomó cada onza de control para no arremeter contra su mejor amigo.

Él exhaló con fuerza y luego levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Emmett.

—Sí. Más fácil.

No pudo evitar el disgusto de su tono. Ni siquiera le importo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para vestirse. Él tiró de sus pantalones y camisa, sin molestarse en ducharse o afeitarse. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo hacia que Alice se había ido y quería asegurarse de interrogar a los empleados en el vestíbulo y el portero. Su mente ya estaba trabajando a través de sus opciones cuando se dirigía de vuelta a través de su camino a la puerta.

— ¿Jasper?, —Llamo Emmett.

Jasper se detuvo y se volvió para ver que Emmett seguía de pie en la sala de estar, con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

— ¿Qué pasa, hombre? Has actuado de manera diferente con ella desde el momento en que la viste. Hemos jodido muchas mujeres juntos, pero ayer por la noche no actuaste como si estuvieras cómodo con lo que estábamos haciendo, en absoluto.

—Yo no lo estaba, —dijo Jasper en voz baja.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Jasper miró un largo momento.

—Porque era lo que tenía que hacer para tenerla.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Jasper se volvió y salió de la habitación. Subió al ascensor y apuñaló el botón del vestíbulo, hervía de impaciencia mientras esperaba a que las puertas se cerraran. Sí, Emmett iba a pensar que había perdido la puta cabeza. Tal vez lo había hecho. Desde luego, no podía explicar esto. . . Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo. Obsesión?

Sabía que no era simple lujuria. Había experimentado eso un montón de veces. Lujuria era estar al margen. Lujuria era sobre sexo y saciar una necesidad. Liberación física sin implicación emocional. Y sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía pensar que tenía una conexión emocional con Alice cuando no sabía nada de ella?

Él salió del ascensor con un propósito. Ella pudo haber huido, pero estaba malditamente seguro que la traería de regreso. Media hora más tarde, estaba dispuesto a poner su puño a través de una pared. Después de interrogar a cada uno de los empleados que haya visto, no había conseguido nada. El portero dijo haberla visto a su salida del hotel justo después del amanecer. Ella no le había pedido que llamara un taxi, no había detenido uno por sí misma. Ella simplemente se fue.

Sin un maldito abrigo.

Estaba medio lloviendo, casi nevando y hacía mucho maldito frío. Y ella se fue sin un abrigo. Lo que le frustro aún más era que quería localizar el servicio de catering y demandar información sobre Alice, pero era domingo, lo que significaba que hasta el lunes, estaba jodido.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Jasper bajó de su coche después de decirle a su conductor que diera la vuelta y esperara y luego se subió el cuello de su abrigo para evitar que la llovizna se deslice hacia abajo en su cuello. Se apresuró hacia el refugio de mujeres que estaba ubicado entre una muy vieja iglesia católica y un comedor público en la periferia de un vecindario que parecía la entrada al infierno.

Se oscurecería pronto, un hecho que lo agravaba, y no porque la noche se acercaba, sino porque le había llevado todo el día recoger la información que quería. Y le había tomado hasta esta ahora para rastrearla.

La única información que tenía el servicio de catering en el expediente era su nombre completo y esta dirección. Alice había dado la dirección de otro empleo, como su información de contacto? Él podría haber llamado al refugio para obtener información, pero en el momento que había conseguido saber dónde podría estar, había dejado su trabajo y había venido directamente aquí.

Se metió dentro de la puerta y se sacudió la lluvia. Una mujer mayor lo miró desde donde estaba sentada en un escritorio a poca distancia de la puerta, con alarma en sus ojos. Supuso que no era un ordinario que un hombre irrumpiera en un refugio para mujeres, y si cuando sus empleados hacían cualquier cosa que ir cerca de él, había estado serio y de mal humor todo el día así que estaba seguro de que no parecía muy amable.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?, —Preguntó ella mientras se apresuraba hacia adelante.

Su mirada recorrió el interior, pasando por la pequeñez, la diseminación de la habitación y no era más que una habitación. Cunas llenando la mayor parte del espacio. Había una sala de estar hacia la parte posterior, con un sofá en mal estado y varias sillas impares situadas alrededor de un televisor. Había quizás diez mujeres a la vista lo que llamó su atención fue lo tenues que eran. Iban de edad desde muy jóvenes a bastante mayores y todas tenían una mirada desesperada cansada en sus ojos que hizo sus entrañas apretarse.

_¿Era esto lo que hacía su Alice? ¿Ella voluntariamente pasaba su tiempo aquí y luego trabajaba en empleos temporales donde podía ganar dinero extra? _

Sintió una oleada de orgullo. Se acordó de su reacción a la idea de que se le pagara por el sexo. Y no había insinuado ningún pago cuando era obvio para ella que él y Emmett tenían dinero. Emmett había estado en lo cierto en una cosa. Ellos solían terminar las cosas con las mujeres. Y ni una sola vez habían tenido una mujer de pie enfrente de ellos sin ninguna expectativa de lo que podría ganar monetariamente.

Incluso con el abrigo puesto, el interior de la vivienda se sentía fría para él. Su mirada se estrechó cuando vio que la mayoría de las ocupantes llevaban más de una capa de prendas de vestir. Incluso la mujer mayor de pie frente a él tenía una chaqueta y guantes.

— ¿Por qué demonios no tiene la calefacción encendida?, —exigió.

La mujer se sobresaltó. Y luego se echó a reír. Él parpadeó, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

—Va a tener que tomar eso contra la ciudad, —dijo, con ira vibrando en su voz, —La han cortado por la cantidad de fondos que tenemos no podemos darnos el lujo del calor. Fue la semana pasada. Todo lo que tenemos son algunas calefacciones portátiles, y las utilizamos por la noche para que las mujeres puedan al menos dormir con un poco de calor.

Jasper maldijo entre dientes.

— ¿Hay algo con lo que le pueda ayudar, señor...?

Le tendió la mano.

—Swan. Mi nombre es Jasper Swan, y sí, hay algo en lo que me puede ser de ayuda. Estoy buscando a alguien que trabaja aquí. Su nombre es Alice Brandon.

La mujer tomó su mano, pero frunció el ceño.

—Soy Kate Stone. Es un placer conocerlo, señor Swan. Pero no tenemos a nadie llamada Alice que trabaje aquí.

Sus cejas se unieron.

—Ella puso esta como su dirección de contacto en un documento de trabajo.

La Sra. Stone frunció los labios un momento y luego suspiró.

—Muchas de las mujeres utilizan esta dirección, —dijo en voz baja, —Eso ayuda cuando se trata de obtener un empleo. Algunas empresas no están demasiado interesadas en contratar a una mujer sin hogar.

Jasper la miró fijamente, sin comprender plenamente qué era lo que estaba sugiriendo. No. No podía ser. Pero si lo era... La Sra. Stone le estaba mirando con recelo, y sus labios se habían apretado, como si ya lamentara la poca información que había dado. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer amenazante, como si no estuviera impresionado por la posibilidad que se formaba en su mente.

—Sra. Stone, estoy muy interesado en contratar a Alice. Es un trabajo muy bien pagado y sería sin duda para mejorar sus circunstancias. Si usted está preocupada de que soy un amante, un loco ex celoso o marido abusivo, le puedo asegurar que no soy ninguno de esos. Le puedo dar mi nombre de mi empresa y un número de referencias y usted puede llamar a mis socios de negocios, así como a mi recepcionista para verificar mi identidad y mis intenciones.

Mientras hablaba, él le tendió su tarjeta de presentación y vio que abría los ojos con sorpresa. Miró hacia él, estudiándolo un largo momento. La incertidumbre era evidente, ella luchó contra la posibilidad de confiar él. Contuvo el aliento, esperando. Hasta que por fin pareció relajarse y su mirada se suavizó mientras devolvió la tarjeta.

—Usted dijo que su nombre es Alice. ¿Puede describirla?

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, apenas capaz de hablar más allá del nudo creciendo allí.

—Pequeña. Muy delgada. Joven. _¿Tal vez a mediados de los veinte?_ Pelo negro. Hasta los hombros. Lo lleva en un clip. Y ella tiene unos ojos azules muy vivos. Inolvidables.

En ese momento, los ojos de la mujer brillaron con reconocimiento y luego su rostro se suavizó.

—Sí, la conozco Alice. Vino el sábado por la mañana para ver si teníamos una cama para pasar la noche. Es lamentable, pero tuve que rechazarla.

La lastima pesaba en la cara de la mujer mayor. Levantó la mano para suavizar las hebras de plata de su cabello lejos de su cara.

—Es lo que más odio del voluntariado aquí, cuando tengo que rechazar a las mujeres porque no tenemos espacio para ellas. Un trabajo sin duda será bienvenido en sus circunstancias, estoy segura. Ella habló sobre usar esta dirección para dar a prospectos a empleadores, pero eran trabajos temporales. Un trabajo permanente sería maravilloso.

La boca de Jasper se abrió en shock. Esto no era lo que esperaba en absoluto. Quería refutar que Alice estaba sin hogar, así como su persistente sospecha se había hinchado en el momento en que había empezado hablar con la Sra. Stone, pero luego pensó en la noche del sábado. La mezquindad de su ropa. La expresión de cansancio en los ojos. La forma en que había preguntado si la cena era parte de la proposición. Dulce madre de Dios. Se sintió enfermo hasta los huesos. Si hubiera aceptado la oferta de Emmett, solo porque era la única manera que tenía para conseguir ¿Donde dormir esa noche? ¿Había sentido que no tenía otra opción?

— ¿La ha visto desde entonces?, —Jasper pidió con fuerza.

La Sra. Stone sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—No. Pero viene de vez en cuando. Ella se ha quedado aquí antes.

— ¿Sabe algo de ella? ¿Cualquier cosa que me ayude a encontrarla?, —Dijo Jasper con urgencia.

Luego se calmo su entusiasmo y adoptó un tono más calmado.

—Yo preferiría contratarla a ella, pero no puedo mantener abierto el trabajo para siempre. Es imperativo que la ubique de una vez.

Él se iba al infierno por mentir a una mujer de edad avanzada, especialmente una que dirigía un albergue para mujeres que eran sin duda objeto de abuso por hijos de puta que habían se mentido justo como él estaba mintiendo. Pero de ninguna manera iba él a hacerle daño a Alice. Si pudiera encontrarla, él haría la maldita certeza de que no pasara otra noche en las calles. El saber que estaba allí fuera ahora le daba ganas de poner su puño a través de la pared, y eso definitivamente no iría bien en un refugio para mujeres.

—Lo siento, pero no. Es muy callada cuando ella está aquí. Se mantiene para sí misma. Yo le di el nombre de algunos otros albergues, pero estoy segura de que ya está familiarizada con todos ellos.

—Quiero que esos nombres, —dijo Jasper rotundamente, — ¿Desde cuándo?

Sus cejas se levantaron cuestionando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado viniendo aquí?

—Sólo he estado trabajando aquí un año, pero en ese tiempo ella ha venido a tal vez una media docena de veces.

El pecho de Jasper se apretó hasta que le fue difícil la respiración. Alice-su-Alice era una persona sin hogar. Ella había estado en sus brazos, segura, por una noche, y con toda su riqueza, la capacidad de proporcionarle justo lo que mayormente necesitaba, la había dejado escapar. Volver al frío y la incertidumbre. Dios, incluso ahora, estaba en algún lugar en las calles. Sin un abrigo.

_Con frío. Hambrienta. Sin protección._

— ¿Me haría un favor? por favor, Sra. Stone. —Él metió la tarjeta en su mano, cerrando los dedos alrededor de ella. —Si la ve otra vez, me llama inmediatamente. De día o de noche. Mi número de celular esta aquí. Llámame en el momento en que la vea y la pierda de vista hasta que yo llegué aquí. ¿Puede hacer eso por mí?

La Sra. Stone frunció el ceño, y ella lo miró con extrañeza. Él se apresuró a justificar su urgencia antes de que se convirtiera en sospechoso otra vez y mandara su historia al infierno. El infierno era lo que parecía, absolutamente sonaba como un loco, obsesionado, abusivo novio en la caza de su amante, fuera de control. Jesús. Si Emmett pudiera verlo y oírlo, traería a Edward aquí y ambos lo someterían físicamente para transportar su culo fuera de aquí. Entonces probablemente le contratarían a un maldito loquero.

—Soy comprensivo con su situación, Sra. Stone. Ella es una candidata calificada, y ahora que conozco sus circunstancias son lo que son, es aún más importante que ella sea la que reciba mi oferta. Yo podría contratar a alguien más, pero ella necesita el trabajo. ¿Me puede contactar por favor?

Estaba orgulloso de su tono uniforme. Incluso había logrado convencerse de que no había perdido su maldita mente.

La Sra. Stone se relajó y sonrió, metiendo la tarjeta en el bolsillo.

—Le llamaré si la veo.

—Gracias, —dijo Jasper.

Luego miró alrededor de la habitación a las mujeres apiñadas en las cunas, en las sillas y en el sofá. Y trató de controlar la ira que corrió por sus venas.

—Tendrán la calefacción, Sra. Stone.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Incluso cuando se volvió para caminar de regreso a su coche, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

* * *

**!Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo Capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. !Lamento mucho el retraso, mi internet anda de "nenita sensible" y no quiere funcionar. Espero poder hacerlo 1 vez por semana!**

**Como siempre les reitero la invitación para que se pasen a leer las demás historias que estoy adaptando y las que ya Adapte... 3 historias completitas hot con mucho lemmon.**

**Esta por demás decir que les agradezco por cada Alerta/ Favorito/ Review.. Nenas de verdad me hacen muy feliz!**

**Nos leemos pronto =)**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

**NADA me pertenece. La historia es de Maya Banks y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Segunda entrega de la trilogía Sin Aliento: **_Fever_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Alice tembló violentamente cuando tropezó en una intersección. Le tomó toda su concentración permanecer en posición vertical. Un pie delante del otro. Si se caía ahora, seria atropellada. Los conductores de Nueva York no eran exactamente amables con los peatones. Levantó la cabeza, su aliento soplando en una niebla y vio la iglesia a una cuadra hacia abajo. Ella estaba casi allí. Una plegaria susurrada cayó de sus labios. Por favor, Dios. Que tengan habitación este día.

Algo del entumecimiento había desaparecido. Algo del shock se había derrumbado y la realidad la golpeo. Ella volvió las palmas hacia arriba, viendo las raspaduras y la sangre. Sus pantalones estaban rotos en las rodillas y en la cadera tenia rasguños idénticos allí, la sangre mancho su piel. Se consolidó en la mezclilla de las piernas, que se sentía helada en ella.

Las lágrimas pinchaban sus párpados. _¿Cómo pudo Marcus haberlo hecho_? Su visión era borrosa y ella contuvo la respiración, decidida a lograr el último bloque al refugio. Incluso si pudieran ofrecerle refugio por una hora, un lugar para calentarse, limpiar sus heridas y descansar su cuerpo magullado, sería suficiente.

No tenía dinero. No tenía nada en absoluto. El dinero que había tan cuidadosamente atesorado se había ido. Marcus les debía a algunas personas muy desagradables y habían venido a cobrar. A ella.

Mientras que ella había yacido, aturdida, en el suelo helado, le arrancaron los billetes de su bolsillo. Uno de ellos le había dado una patada en el costado y luego se había alejado con un fuerte recordatorio de que Marcus les debía mucho más y ella tenía una semana para conseguirlo. Se mordió los labios mientras más lágrimas amenazaron. Estaba exhausta. Estaba harta hasta su alma. Ella estaba herida, con mucho frío y hambre, sólo quería acurrucarse y morir.

El alivio la debilitó al llegar a la puerta del refugio. Por un momento, tenía miedo de entrar porque si la rechazaban de vuelta ella no estaba segura de que tenía la fuerza para caminar de regreso de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda, ella puso su mano y abrió la puerta. Fue golpeada inmediatamente por una ráfaga de aire caliente que se sentía tan bien que ella se sintió débil y casi se marchito en el acto. No había estado tan cálido la última vez que había venido. La calefacción no había estado trabajando. En el interior, podía oír los sonidos de las otras mujeres. Sonaban casi... felices. Y los refugios no eran generalmente lugares felices. Aromas tentadores flotaban a través de sus fosas nasales. Ella inhaló y gruñó su estómago. Lo que comía olía maravilloso.

Dio un paso vacilante, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella. El calor fue tan bien recibido que durante mucho tiempo que no podía moverse la movilidad comenzó a regresar a sus manos y pies. Era bienvenido y muy incómodo, todo al mismo tiempo, ya que con esa sensación llegó dolor.

—¿Alice, eres tú, querida?

La cabeza de Alice apareció, frunciendo el ceño. _¿Alguna vez les había dado su nombre aquí?_ Ella busco en su memoria, pero no pudo colocar si alguna vez había dicho nada a la voluntaria. Pero ella asintió con la cabeza, sin querer hacer nada para disminuir su probabilidad de ser capaz de permanecer.

— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

La voluntario se quedó sin aliento cuando ella se acercó a Alice y Alice se estremeció ante la expresión de la mujer.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Alice en voz baja, —Sólo me caí. Tenía la esperanza de que... —Su garganta amenazó con cerrarse, —Tenía la esperanza de que había espacio para mí esta noche. —A pesar de que terminó de hablar, se preparó a sí misma para el rechazo, incapaz de soportar la idea.

—Por supuesto que hay, niña. Ven y siéntate. Te traeré una taza de chocolate caliente y puedes comer tan pronto como entres en calor. El alivio fue asombroso. Se extendió por su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de derrocarse donde ella se encontraba. Alice vio la calidez y amabilidad en los ojos de la mujer y se relajó con euforia.

_¡Ellos tenían habitación para ella esta noche!_ Ella tendría un lugar cálido para dormir. _¡Y comida!_ Esto era suficiente para hacer que quisiera llorar. Ella caminó tras la voluntario y frunció el ceño mientras observaba a las ocupantes. Parecía que había más las mujeres hoy que la última vez que Alice había venido en busca de refugio. Y no tenían espacio para ella entonces. _¿Se habían ampliado? ¿Consiguieron más camas?_

—Me llamo Kate, —dijo la mujer al igual que se detuvo junto a una silla vacía a un lado de las otras. —Siéntate aquí. Voy a por chocolate caliente y luego vamos a conseguirte algo de comer. Tendrás que atender esas heridas.

—Gracias, Kate, —dijo Alice con voz ronca, —Realmente aprecio esto.

Kate le instó a abajo y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Voy a estar de vuelta. Todo va a estar bien, cariño.

Perpleja por la promesa de la extraña, Alice se hundió en la silla y se hundió rápidamente, toda su fuerza se fue. Le temblaban las manos y las apretó en su camisa delgada, tratando de calentarse más rápidamente. Las heridas picaban pero no eran graves. Su mirada se encontró con Kate mientras afanaba en torno a la cocina preparando el cacao. Ella estaba en su teléfono móvil y era obvio que todo lo que estaba hablando era urgente. Después de un momento, empujó el teléfono en el bolsillo y tomó una taza del microondas. Después de agitar, llevó la taza humeante hacia donde Alice se sentó, y suavemente la puso en sus manos.

—Aquí tienes, querida. Bebe. Te calentara. Todo va a estar bien ahora. Yo no quiero que te preocupes.

Era la segunda vez que le había ofrecido la garantía ciega a Alice, pero Alice estaba demasiado cansada para cavar más profundo. Si no estuviera tan hambrienta con frío solo se acurrucaría en una de las camas y dormiría por las siguientes veinticuatro horas. O hasta que la echaran de nuevo.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Jasper se sentó en su oficina mirando pensativamente el montón de documentos frente a él. Hacía dos jodidas semanas desde Alice había escapado y estaba tan cerca de encontrarla ahora que la primera mañana. No por falta de intentos de su parte. Su trabajo estaba sufriendo. La mayoría de los empleados lo evitaron. Incluso Edward y Emmett habían mantenido su distancia. Afortunadamente, Bella estaba tan envuelta en sus planes de boda que parecía ajena a la preocupación y mal humor de Jasper. La Navidad estaba a una mera semana de distancia y no podía soportar la idea de Alice pasando frío y sola, sin cama, sin comida. Nada.

Él curvó su mano en un puño con la tentación de hacer un agujero en su escritorio. La puerta se abrió y él estaba a punto de gruñir un despido por la intrusión en su privacidad cuando vio a Emmett entrar con algo de expresión en su amigo idéntica a la propia.

Emmett era... bueno, era típica de Emmett ser irreverente. No me importa un carajo. Era rara vez cuando se preocupaba. Hoy, sin embargo, parecía. . . serio. Como si tuviera algo en la mente.

— ¿Joder, es que tu familia te acosa sobre la Navidad?, —Jasper gruñó.

Sólo había una cosa que se metía bajo la piel de Emmett. Su familia. Emmett pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y las vacaciones, con Jasper y Bella. Habían llevado a Bella al Caribe en Acción de Gracias sólo hace unas semanas para ayudar a cuidar a su corazón roto cuando Edward la había empujado lejos gracias a Dios que el rechazo había sido de corta duración, pero era cierto que Emmett pasaba mucho más tiempo con Edward, Jasper y Bella de lo que jamás había tenido con su propia familia.

—Hay algo que debes ver, —dijo Emmett en un tono tranquilo y serio que no era típico de él.

Alarma se deslizó en la espalda de Jasper y le rodeó el cuello como una llave de presa.

— ¿Es algo acerca de Edward y Bella?, —Exigió. Mataría al bastardo si él rompió el corazón de Bella otra vez.

Emmett dejó caer una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Jasper.

—Probablemente estarás enojado conmigo por esto, pero soy tu amigo y esto es lo que hacen los amigos. Harías la misma maldita cosa por mí.

Los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Emmett?

—Mientras que tú has pasado las últimas dos semanas en busca de Alice Brandon, yo he estado buscando información acerca de ella. Tienes que dejar pasar esto, hombre. Aléjate ahora. Ella es un problema.

El calor se elevo a través de sus venas mientras miraba a Emmett.

—Yo voy a fingir que no acabas de decir que debo olvidarme de una mujer sin hogar a la que tú y yo follamos. Una mujer de la que claramente tomamos ventaja, fuera que lo supimos en el momento o no. Una mujer que no tiene casa, ni comida, ni un maldito abrigo que la mantenga cálida.

Emmett levantó la mano.

—Solo lee el maldito informe, Jasper.

— ¿Por qué no me dices por qué crees que es un problema?, —dijo Jasper con acritud.

Emmett suspiró.

—Ella tiene un cargo previo por posesión de drogas. Ella no ha tenido un trabajo estable. Alguna vez. Ella creció en hogares adoptivos la mayor parte de su vida. Se gradúo de la preparatoria, pero nunca fue a la universidad.

La mandíbula de Jasper estaba marcada y él se quedó mirando la carpeta en su escritorio. Luego levantó la mirada hacia Emmett, quien se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Y no crees que esas son buenas razones para ayudarla ahora?

—Si sólo quieres ayudarla, si, —dijo Emmett, —Pero tú y yo sabemos que no sólo quieres ayudarla. Estas jodidamente obsesionado con ella, Jasper. Nunca te había visto así. Es necesario que rompas con esa mierda. La hemos follado, sí. Nos hemos follado a un montón de mujeres. No sé por qué ésta se destaca de las otras.

Jasper se levanto, listo para tomar la cabeza de Emmett cuando sonó su móvil. Lo miro para comprobar el número entrante, pero no era familiar y no estaba etiquetado en sus contactos. Normalmente lo ignoraría, pero no había pasado por alto una sola llamada desde que había estado buscando a Alice.

—Jasper Swan, —dijo en breve, todavía mirando a Emmett.

—Sr. Swan, esta es Kate Stone del Refugio de Mujeres de San Antonio.

El pulso de Jasper se acelero y se dejó caer en su silla, olvidándose de Emmett.

—Sí, Sra. Stone, ¿Cómo está usted?

—Ella está aquí, —dijo Kate sin rodeos, —Ella entró y esta... herida.

Su estómago se hundió y el miedo espeso en su garganta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé. Como he dicho, sólo acaba de llegar. Esta sentada y estoy haciendo una taza de chocolate caliente ahora. Ella no se ve bien, Sr. Swan. Está claramente asustada y agotada y, como ya he dicho, esta herida.

—Siéntese con ella si tiene que hacerlo, —gruñó Jasper, —No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. No deje que se vaya antes de que yo llegue allí.

Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y se levanto de su silla. Al pasar junto a Emmett, la mano de su amigo salió disparada para agarrar el brazo de Jasper.

— ¿Qué mierda, hombre? ¿Qué está pasando?

Jasper hizo un gesto a la mano de Emmett en su brazo.

—Voy por Alice. Está herida.

Emmett maldijo y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta es una mala idea.

Jasper salió de su oficina y entró en el vestíbulo. Podía oír a Emmett corriendo detrás de él cuando él alcanzo el ascensor.

—Voy a ir contigo, —dijo Emmett con voz sombría.

Jasper entró en el ascensor y cuando Emmett le habría seguido, Jasper puso su brazo para bloquear a su amigo. Con la otra mano, apretó el botón de la planta baja y luego empujó a Emmett.

—No te metas en esto, Emmett, —Jasper advirtió en un tono suave, —Esto no es asunto tuyo.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Emmett se dilataron y sus ojos brillaron un momento. Jasper sabía que era una cosa de mierda que decirle eso, pero luego Emmett había sido una mierda por sí mismo.

—Sí, tienes razón. No me importa en absoluto, —dijo Emmett, sarcasmo atado en su voz.

Él se apartó del ascensor permitiendo que se cerrara, con los labios apretados cuando Jasper desapareció de su vista.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Jasper le ordenó a su conductor dirigirse al refugio y le dijo que dejara el motor encendido. No podía estar seguro de que Alice se quedó allí, y él no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. No cuando ella ya había desaparecido de él una vez. Kate había dicho que Alice fue herida y su mente estaba llena de imágenes, que no eran buenas. Ella no había entrado en detalles. Jasper había estado demasiado impaciente por llegar a ella. _¿Cómo diablos se había hecho daño?_

Una mujer sola en la calle. . . Hay 1001 maneras para que ella fuera lastimada y cada una de ellas apretaba más el intestino de Jasper. Cuando su coche se detuvo delante del refugio, se dirigió a su conductor para esperar. Esperaba no tardar mucho, pero estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Se dirigió hacia la entrada, el viento se coló a través de su abrigo. Cuando abrió la puerta, su mirada inmediatamente barrió la habitación, buscando a Alice. Entonces, finalmente, la vio. En la parte de atrás. A un lado, lejos de las demás. Estaba sentada en una silla, pálida y mirándose perdida. Sin embargo, él bebió en la vista de ella, aliviado más allá de las palabras porque ella estaba aquí. Vio que sus pantalones estaban rotos en las rodillas y en un lado. También pudo ver las manchas de sangre en su ropa y los rasguños en sus codos. _¿Qué demonios le paso?_ Antes de que pudiera caminar de nuevo, Kate se puso delante de él, con el rostro arrugado por la preocupación.

— ¿Va a llevarla con usted, señor Swan?"

—Oh sí, —dijo en voz baja, —Ella viene conmigo. Yo me ocuparé de ella. Lo prometo.

La expresión de Kate bajó.

—Bueno. Me preocupo por ella. Por todas ellas.

Empezó a dar un paso adelante, ansioso por llegar a ella y ver que tan mal estaba herida, pero Kate lo detuvo una vez más.

—Quiero darle las gracias, —dijo ella en voz baja, —Por todo. El calor. La comida. La generosa donación. Mire a su alrededor, Sr. Swan. Todas estas mujeres tienen un lugar cálido para dormir y comida gracias a usted.

Jasper hizo una mueca incómodo con su gratitud. Él asintió brevemente y luego se dirigió a Alice. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormida sentada. Aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarla con más atención y maldijo por lo que vio. Ella parecía aún más delgada de lo posible. Había sombras bajo sus ojos. Estaba pálida. Y ella estaba lastimada. Se arrodilló en silencio delante de ella. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su presencia, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ella se apartó, pánico disparando en sus ojos.

—Está bien, Alice, —murmuró.

Sus ojos se abrieron y él se alegró de ver que su miedo desapareció, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por la confusión.

— ¿Jasper?

Su nombre salió un susurro cauteloso, como si ella no creyera que era él arrodillado delante de ella. Luego se enderezó y se volvió con las manos hacia el interior, ocultando los rasguños y la sangre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, —Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Su expresión se endureció y se puso de pie. Su mirada lo siguió y sin decir nada, el simplemente se agachó y arrancó su ligero peso de la silla. Ella aterrizó suavemente contra su pecho y la acunó posesivo, determinó que ninguna otra cosa le haría daño. Luego se puso rígida y su boca se abrió con un jadeo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, —Dijo entre dientes.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, apretando su agarre cuando ella comenzó a luchar.

—Llevarte lejos de aquí, —espetó.

Ella empezó a protestar, en serio y Jasper cogió mirada preocupada de Kate. Él asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizar a la mujer mayor y entonces apretó su agarre sobre ella aun más.

—Basta," gruñó, —No pelees conmigo. Kate se está preocupando. No voy a hacerte daño. Yo le prometí que cuidaría de ti. No hagas una escena. ¿Quieres asustar a todas las mujeres?

Se mordió el labio y se relajó. Lentamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, —susurró, —Pero no puedes simplemente sacarme de aquí, Jasper.

—Mírame

Se abrió paso fuera de la puerta y la ráfaga de aire frío le hizo estremecerse al instante. Maldijo entre dientes, enojado de que no estaba mejor protegida del frío. Su ropa no era una barrera para las inclemencias del tiempo en absoluto.

—Me estás asustando.

Su voz era pequeña y podía sentir su temblor en sus brazos, ya sea a causa del frío o era cierto su temor no estaba seguro.

—No voy a hacerte daño y deberías saberlo maldita sea.

Su mirada estaba embrujada mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos. Se detuvo en la acera mientras su coche se acercó, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los transeúntes.

— ¿Cómo saber?"

Apretó los labios.

—Si todavía no lo sabes, pronto lo sabrás.

El coche se detuvo y su conductor se apresuró a abrir la puerta de atrás. Jasper se inclinó para colocar a Alice en el asiento y luego se deslizó a su lado. Ella suspiró el momento en que se puso en contacto con la calefacción de los asientos. Un momento después, el coche se detuvo en el tráfico y el silencio se apoderó del asiento trasero.

— ¿A dónde vamos?, —Preguntó ella, el temblor aún evidente en su voz.

Cogió sus manos, girando las palmas hacia arriba para poder inspeccionar los arañazos.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, Alice?

Se quedo tan quieta junto a él que tuvo que mirar para asegurarse de que estaba respirando. Había tal oscuridad en sus ojos-desesperanza-que le quitó el aliento. Y sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que había hecho lo correcto. No importa contra qué demonios luchaba, lo que sus circunstancias actuales o pasados habían sido. Había hecho lo correcto al encontrarla y llevársela.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Alice tiró sus manos de Jasper y volvió su rostro hacia la ventana. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Por qué la había encontrado? _Al verlo en el refugio había sido un gran shock. Uno que había mostrado su incapacidad del simple proceso de pensamiento. Apenas ofreció una protesta simbólica cuando la había tomado y la metido en la parte trasera de su coche. _¿No era esto un secuestro?_

—Alice, mírame.

Aunque su tono era suave, no había duda de la orden en su voz. Era uno que no podía dejar de obedecer. Volvió la barbilla y miró hacia él desde debajo de sus pestañas y su aliento se contuvo en la garganta. Era un hombre tan hermoso. Tan oscuro y melancólico. Energía emanaba de él. Cualquier persona sería un tonto para no sentir su fuerza. Estaba claramente ahí para que todos la vieran. Llevaba la autoridad como si hubiera nacido para ello.

Aunque ella había jurado que él era un hombre que siempre haría que una mujer se sienta segura, en este mismo momento era un manojo de nervios. La mirada en sus ojos le sugirió que no estaba segura en absoluto, aunque no estaba segura de qué era lo que no estaba a salvo. Él no le haría daño. De eso estaba segura. Pero hay muchas otras maneras de herir aparte de las físicas.

—No tengas miedo de mí.

Sus labios se torcieron.

—Eso no es algo que sólo puedes dictar. ¡Decirle a alguien que no tenga miedo no significa que sea así!

Su mirada se endureció.

— ¿Te he dado alguna indicación de que voy a hacerte daño?

— ¡Sólo me sacaste del refugio en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Lo que hiciste fue secuestrarme! ¿Por qué incluso estabas allí, Jasper? ¿Cómo y por qué me has encontrado? No lo entiendo, —Sus palabras salieron mucho más alto de lo que pretendía. Había una estridencia en su voz que hablaba de su pánico.

Él llevó los dedos a su mejilla, presionando lo suficiente para que ella sintiera su tacto y era incapaz de alejarse.

—Tú me necesitas, —dijo simplemente.

Su boca se abrió y ella le devolvió una mirada con asombro. No tenía idea de qué decir a eso. _¿Qué podía decir?_ Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus labios en su frente en el más dulce de los besos. Cerró los ojos, saboreando la dulzura del gesto. Este hombre era un problema con una P mayúscula Ella estaba en grandes problemas. En una manera grande, grande.

—Esta noche vas a venir a mi casa, —dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento. Habló con la calma que seguro no sentía, —Mañana te voy a llevar a casa de mi hermana. Que no está utilizando más. Está amueblada, así que no tendrás necesidad de nada.

Su boca se abrió de nuevo ante la certeza de su voz. No era una pregunta. Él no estaba pidiendo nada. Hablaba como si ya todo se decidió. Como si no hubiera absolutamente nada que decir por destino.

—Esto es una locura, —susurró, —No puedes reorganizar mi vida de esta manera. No puedo quedarme en el apartamento de tu hermana.

Levantó una ceja y apuntó con su mirada fija en ella de una manera que la hizo sentir estúpida.

—¿Hay otro lugar donde puedas quedarte?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Tú sabes que no.

—Entonces, no veo por qué esto es un problema. Bella no está utilizando el apartamento. Ella vive con Edward, van a casarse. Su compañera de cuarto se ha ido a vivir con su novio. Está vacío y esta pagado. Permanecerás allí, al menos por ahora, —su frente se arrugó en la adición de "_Por ahora_". Sonrió al darse cuenta de la fuente de su confusión. —Con el tiempo podrás vivir conmigo pero yo acepto que necesitas tiempo para adaptarte a nuestra... situación.

—Tú, estás loco, —murmuró, —He sido secuestrada por un loco.

Jasper frunció el ceño cuando se detuvo frente a un rascacielos ultramoderno enfrente de Central Park. Una constante lluvia caía. Él se estiró para tomar su mano, tirando de ella hacia la puerta mientras salían.

—Date prisa para que no te mojes, —dijo, incluso mientras corría hacia la entrada.

Ella se vio obligada a correr para mantenerse al paso con él y cuando llegaron dentro, ella estaba sin aliento. Ella hizo una mueca cuando la mezclilla se pego a sus rodillas arañadas, lo que agravo las raspaduras de nuevo. Jasper vio su expresión y maldijo mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus pantalones rasgados. Tomando su brazo, la dirigió hacia el ascensor y dio un paso al interior. A pesar de su esfuerzo para llegar al interior antes de que se mojara, su ropa húmeda se aferro a ella y ella se estremeció.

El ascensor se abrió en un elegante hall de entrada con suelos de mármol y una enorme araña de cristal suspendido del techo. Él la empujó hacia delante y dio un paso vacilante en su apartamento.

—Tenemos que sacarte de esa ropa y yo necesito atender tus lesiones, —dijo con gravedad.

Su declaración la hizo apretar más su abrazo en sí misma como si pudiera mantener su ropa con su acción. Sí, la había visto desnuda, pero la idea de estar desnuda frente a él de nuevo la hizo sentir muy vulnerable. Ella lo había llamado loco, pero estaba más loca porque ella estaba permitiendo esto. Lo se podría decir que le había dado otra opción, pero ella no había luchado tan duro contra él.

—Tenemos que hablar, Jasper, —ella tartamudeó, —Esto es una locura. No puedo estar aquí contigo. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estabas en ese refugio o cómo sabías que yo iba a estar allí!

Le llevó un dedo a sus labios y su expresión no admitía discusión.

—Habrá un montón de tiempo para discutir nuestra situación después de haber tomando una ducha caliente y de que yo atienda tus heridas. Tienes razón. Nosotros tenemos mucho más de un infierno de qué hablar, y créeme, vamos a llegar allí. Pero mi primera prioridad es asegurar que seas atendida.

Echó un vistazo a su aspecto desaliñado y decidió que una ducha caliente sin duda sería bienvenida. Cualquiera que sea la explicación, la enfrentaría mucho mejor estando cálida y seca.

—Está bien, —murmuró.

Su boca se torció con suspicacia.

—Ya está. Eso no era tan duro de aceptar, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Darme el control. Te advierto ahora, Alice. Estoy muy acostumbrado a conseguir todo a mi manera.

_¿El qué? ¡Ella no había dicho nada de darle el control!_ Ella abrió la boca para decirle exactamente eso, pero él bajó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, bien cerrando su boca en el proceso.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Alice se sentó en el mostrador del baño, Jasper examinó meticulosamente cada roce y corte en su cuerpo. Y él fue minucioso. Estaba completamente desnuda y él no había dejado un solo centímetro de su piel sin examinar. Sus labios se establecieron en una línea fina pero él se mantuvo en silencio mientras atendía sus heridas. Ella seguía teniendo frío. Frío en el interior.

Profundo hasta los huesos. Ella estaba segura de que nunca sentiría calor otra vez. Después de que había pasado varios minutos temblando, Jasper maldijo- algo que hacía habitualmente a su alrededor la bajó de la encimera.

—Voy a empezar la ducha. ¡_Tienes que entrar en calor!_ Después de salir, voy a vendar las raspaduras. Yo creo que no necesitas puntos de sutura en ninguno de los cortes, pero vamos a aplicar un ungüento antibiótico para que no se infecten. Mientras estás en la ducha, te prepararé algo de cenar.

Él no esperó a que su acuerdo. Eso era bastante ridículo, ya que no le había preguntado a ella su opinión ni una vez. Se inclinó, abrió la ducha y luego regresó a donde ella estaba de pie sin una prenda de ropa encima. Y pensar que había pensado que su día no podía ser más extraño. Él deslizó una mano por su brazo desnudo hasta el hombro, apretó tranquilizadoramente y luego salió del baño.

Ella se apoyó en el mostrador y luego se volvió a estudiar su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía la muerte. Cansada. Abatida. Preocupada. Asustada. Había un millón de palabras que se arremolinaban en su mente. Cerró los ojos y se tambaleó precariamente hasta que ella se aferró al borde del mostrador para mantener el equilibrio por ella misma. Por esta noche, por lo menos, estaba a salvo. Incluso si no tenía idea de lo que había poseído Jasper, estaba ferozmente aliviada de que él la había traído hasta aquí. Donde nadie podía encontrarla. Donde incluso Marcus no sabría dónde estaba.

Un indulto. Sin embargo por corto que fuera, le dio la bienvenida. Sabiendo que estaba perdiendo agua caliente, se metió en la ducha y se quejó del calor sobre su cuerpo dolorido. Era pura felicidad. La cosa más maravillosa que había sentido nunca. Ella echó la cabeza hacia arriba, dejando el rocío correr sobre la cara y por el cuello. Sus raspaduras picaban con el agua caliente, pero tuvo la precaución de limpiar todos los cortes en la piel. Se quedó en la ducha hasta que su cuerpo se puso pesado y lento de la exposición al intenso calor durante mucho tiempo. Después de lavarse el pelo por última vez, a regañadientes cerró el grifo y salió.

El aire caliente se apoderó de ella, sorprendiéndola. Miró hacia arriba para ver que Jasper tenía evidentemente encendida la calefacción en el baño y era agradable y acogedor después de su media hora de ducha. Tenía decadentes toallas. Enormes y esponjosas, tan suaves que se sentía rodeada de una nube. Casi podía envolverse dos veces alrededor de su cuerpo. Era endiabladamente derrochador, pero ella utilizo dos toallas, una para el cuerpo y otra para envolver en su pelo. Era un lujo frívolo que le daba una emoción vertiginosa disfrutar.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que había un cambio de ropa tirado en el mostrador que no había estado allí antes. Y una bata gruesa que colgaba en la parte posterior de la puerta. Había también un par de zapatillas. El hombre había pensado en todo.

Su mirada siguió a la ropa de nuevo y frunció el ceño. _¿Que él guardaba ropa de mujeres alrededor de su apartamento?_ Cogió el par de pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta y rápidamente vio que ambos eran más grandes.

No por mucho, y la verdad, hace un año o así le vendrían bien a su forma. No había estado tan delgada entonces. No tan magro. Más carne. Ella había tenido más, una forma real. Ahora ella se redujo a no tetas y no mucho más. No caderas. No apenas un poco de culo. Características angulares debido a la pérdida de peso. La vida en las calles era difícil. Hace que una persona envejezca antes de tiempo.

Después de tomar el tiempo para secarse por completo, se puso el par de bragas pegadas entre el los pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta, avergonzada de que estaba tomando prestada la ropa interior de otra mujer. Allí no había un sujetador, y ella supuso que en realidad no importaba de todos modos. Sólo tenía dos y dos se estaban cayendo a pedazos. El que ella se había quitado, o mejor dicho Jasper había despegado de ella-estaba sucia y roto. No era salvable. No era como si él no hubiera ya visto y sentido de cerca y personalmente sus tetas. El verla sin sostén no sería una sorpresa.

Ella tiró de la camiseta por la cabeza y colgaba sobre sus caderas. Ni siquiera se estiro apretando sobre sus pechos, lo que significaba que a quien pertenecía era más dotada que ella. Después de tirar de los pantalones, tomó la toalla de su cabeza y arrastró los dedos por el pelo en un intento de rectificar su apariencia de gato desaliñado. Ella era sólo tuvo éxito moderado y no estaba dispuesta a hurgar en los cajones de Jasper o pedir prestado un cepillo.

Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, enderezó los hombros y se volvió hacia la puerta. Ella vaciló, su mano agarrando el pomo. Cobarde total. Jasper la aterrorizaba. No porque ella pensaba le haría daño, sino porque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. Peor aún, no estaba segura de que quería enfrentarse a él. Era mucho más fácil permitirle tomar el cargo. Ser atendida era un concepto tan extraño que la tentó. Se colgaba ante ella como la zanahoria proverbial delante de un burro. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta vibró contra su mano.

—¿Alice? ¿Has terminado?

Tragando, ella abrió la puerta para ver a Jasper de pie a unos metros de distancia. Miró su cuerpo y frunció el ceño.

—Necesito que te quites esos jeans de nuevo. Se suponía que debía vendarte antes de quedar vestida.

—Me olvidé, —dijo ella en voz baja, —Yo asumí… como dejaste la ropa allí que la intención era que me vistiera.

—No es gran cosa. Entra en la sala de estar. Lo haremos allí.

Él extendió la mano para tocarle el codo y luego la condujo fuera del cuarto de baño, de nuevo a través su dormitorio y luego en la amplia sala de estar. Él tenía una vista espectacular de la ciudad, con ventanas panorámicas.

—Sal de tus pantalones", dijo. "Luego ponte cómoda en el sofá. La cena está casi lista. Por el momento tengo todo arreglado, para que podamos comer.

Sabiendo que era inútil discutir, ella se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer por sus piernas.

—Sé que son demasiado grandes, —dijo Jasper mientras se los echó fuera. Él le tomó la mano y tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado, —Iremos mañana a conseguir lo que necesitas. Lo primero que tienes que conseguir es un maldito abrigo. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera y tú has estado corriendo por toda esta maldita ciudad sin ropa adecuada. Esa mierda acaba ahora.

Había acero en su tono de voz y, sin embargo algo del frío profundamente arraigado comenzó a disiparse en el borde de la preocupación en su voz. Hablaba como un hombre que realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar. Ella se sacudió mentalmente porque ese tipo de fantasía era territorio peligroso. Había aprendido de manera dura que no podía confiar en absolutamente nadie más que en sí misma para cuidar de ella. E incluso ella misma se había defraudado. Al igual que todos los demás. Se inclinó hacia la mesa de café, donde un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios descansó. Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras le aplico pomada a todas y cada una de las raspaduras y luego fijo gasas con la cinta en los cortes más grandes y puso curitas en los cortes más pequeños. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, él la empujó hacia atrás en el sofá y le levantó la camiseta.

— ¡No tengo ningún corte allí!, —Ella gritó cuando su mano se deslizó sobre su vientre.

Su expresión era homicida cuando levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—No, pero tienes moretones. ¿Qué diablos te pasó ahí, Alice? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Sonaba tan enojado que ella se estremeció por la ira en su voz. Fue instintivo retirarse. El instinto de conservación. Un siseo escapó de sus labios apretados.

—Maldita sea, Alice, no voy a hacerte daño. Nunca te haré daño. Pero yo quiero saber qué hijo de puta lo hizo.

—Es- que suenas tan enojado.

—Diablos, sí. ¡Estoy furioso! Pero no contigo, nena, —Su voz se suavizó cuando él la llamó, nena y algo dentro de ella se suavizó también, —Estoy enojado con el hijo de puta que te puso las manos encima. Y vas a decirme exactamente cómo sucedió esto.

Ella se puso pálida y sus ojos se abrieron. Luego, cuando ella no había pensado que pudiera hacer otra cosa que darle una sorpresa, se inclinó sobre ella y bajó la cabeza a sus costillas. Le dio un beso a todos y cada moretón, su boca tan tierna que apenas sintió la presión. Dios mío, _¿Cómo era que ella nunca podía resistir a este hombre?_

— ¿Necesitas algo para el dolor?, —le preguntó.

—Estoy bien, —susurró, —Sólo con hambre.

De inmediato levantó la cabeza, con la boca apretada una vez más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comiste? Y no me mientas.

Tragó saliva, pero no mintió.

—Tres días

— ¡Hijo de puta!, —Su mandíbula se hinchó y se dio la vuelta como para contenerse a sí mismo antes de enfrentarla de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, había fuego en sus ojos y él todavía se veía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, —Tienes que darme un minuto, —murmuró.

Él visiblemente inhaló y exhaló por la nariz antes de finalmente levantarse del sofá. Puso su mano hacia abajo, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando a que ella la tomara y se levantó también. Cuando dejó que la ayudara a levantarse, él llego a los jeans. Luego dirigió su mano a su brazo y le dijo que esperara mientras ponía sus pies a través de las piernas de los pantalones.

Después de fijarlos en su cuerpo, le tomó la mano y la condujo a la cocina. Todo el apartamento era un concepto abierto con una habitación que fluía hacia la siguiente. El comedor, o más bien el comedor, estaba en frente de la cocina y la sala de estar a un lado. Había una combinación isla- bar, que permitía al que estaba cocinando ver en el comedor, así como a la sala de estar.

La levantó en el taburete de la barra de respaldo alto y luego dio la vuelta hacia la estufa, donde tres diferentes sartenes estaban hirviendo. Ella observó con interés mientras vaciaba la pasta y luego la arrojó en la sartén con la salsa. Él le dio un giro de experto, y añadido condimentos antes de servir dos platos. Por último, clavó una pechuga de pollo, que había salteado en el último, cortó pan en piezas delgadas antes de disponerlo sobre la pasta.

—Voilà, —pronuncio cuando se lo entregó en la barra.

—Estoy impresionada, —dijo con sinceridad. —Se ve y huele de maravilla. Yo no habría pensado que cocinas.

Levantó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no?

Sintió calor en sus mejillas.

—No imagino una gran cantidad de ricos, solteros, cocinando para sí mismos.

Él se echó a reír.

—Yo críe a mi hermana menor y en ese momento no podía permitirme el lujo de comer o pagar alguien más para hacer la comida. Yo era un estudiante universitario pobre tratando de sobrevivir.

— ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

Sus ojos parpadearon.

—Murieron en un accidente de coche cuando Bella tenía seis años.

Alice frunció el ceño en concentración.

—Tú debes ser mucho mayor que ella entonces si ya estabas en la universidad.

—Catorce años, —confirmó, —Ella fue un "_Ops bebé_", nacida cuando mi madre estaba cerca de los cuarenta años. Me tuvo a mi muy joven y pensaba que sería el único.

—Es muy bueno que te hayas ocupado de tu hermana, —dijo en voz baja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No había mucho más que hacer. Yo no iba a abandonarla. Soy la única familia que tiene, —Dio la vuelta, con su propio plato y luego se sentó a su lado. Miró para ver que ella ni siquiera había tomado un bocado y él frunció el ceño, —Come, Alice.

Clavó el tenedor en la pasta de aspecto suculento y aspiró al levantar la mordida a los labios. Olía divino. Cuando golpeó la lengua, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— ¿Bueno?

—Delicioso, —dijo.

De repente se levantó y lo vio dar la vuelta y trajo dos vasos que estaban sobre el mostrador. Él coloco un vaso de jugo de naranja delante de ella y ella se suavizó. Había recordado que ella había pedido jugo de naranja última vez. Ella saboreo cada bocado, cada sorbo hasta que estaba más allá que satisfecha. Empujo el plato, le dio un contento suspiro.

—Gracias, Jasper. Eso fue maravilloso.

Él la miró durante un largo momento en silencio.

—Me gusta la forma en que dices mi nombre.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. _¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir a eso?_ Sabiendo que tenían mucho que hablar-ella tenía que decirle que no estaba entrando en el apartamento de la hermana!-ella envolvió sus dedos nerviosamente alrededor de su otra mano y se asomó hacia Jasper.

— ¿Jasper? —Dijo ella en voz baja —Tenemos que hablar.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con los labios apretados firmemente.

—Apuesta tu culo a que lo haremos. Volvamos a la otra habitación. Tengo preguntas que todavía no tienen respuestas.

Ella parpadeó y luego levantó con las cejas juntas. Antes de que pudiera decirle que ella iba a hablar, él la instó se levantó de su silla y le puso una mano firme sobre su espalda para guiarla en la sala de estar. Después de sentarla en el sofá, encendió la chimenea. Ella suspiró mientras las llamas lamian hacia arriba. Le dio a la habitación un ambiente tan hogareño, y luego sacudió la cabeza ante lo absurdo de ese pensamiento. _¿Qué iba a saber acerca de una casa?_ Hogar era lo que hicieron, ella y Marcus de algunos lugares bastante estériles.

Tristeza, pensó de nuevo en esos lugares, o más bien rincones, que habían hecho de su casa en los últimos años. En unos pocos casos, había tenido la suerte de conseguir un trabajo durante un período prolongado y en realidad había llegado a vivir en un motel en no tan mal estado. No era mucho, pero había estado encantada de tener una residencia permanente y no una de la que tenían que entrar y salir en base a ocupación.

— ¿Por qué estás sacudiendo la cabeza? —Jasper preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella levantó la vista para ver que se había deslizado en el sofá junto a ella. Alcanzo su mano y su calor y aroma se envolvieron alrededor de ella, calentándola de adentro hacia afuera. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, fue por instinto honesto.

—Pensé que el fuego hizo que la habitación pareciera un hogar tan acogedor, y luego me di cuenta de lo ridículo de la idea de eso desde que no sé nada de lo que hace a un hogar.

Oyó la tristeza en su voz antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Instantáneamente se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no debería haber dicho nada en absoluto. Jasper parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara. Luego espetó otro juramento. Uno largo y cruel y que envió un escalofrío deslizándose por su espalda. Ella se estremeció cuando él extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla y luego dejó caer la mano hacia su cintura, donde la camisa cubrió los moretones. Encontró el lugar que le dolía más, sin embargo, y ahuecó la mano sobre él.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Alice? ¿Qué diablos pasó ahí? Y no me mientas. Quiero toda la maldita verdad.

Ella contuvo el aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía decirle. _¿Cómo podría?_ Había de echarla tan rápido que su cabeza daría vueltas. _¿Pero no era eso lo que quería? ¿Ser capaz de irse?_ No podía querer quedarse con ella. Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, no tenía dudas. Parecía tan... determinado.

Jasper estaba mirando fijamente, silencioso y expectante. Él no iba a dejarla fuera de esto.

—No te lo puedo decir, —dijo con voz ahogada, —Por favor, no me preguntes, Jasper.

Apretó los labios aún más y la ira brillaban en sus ojos.

—Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sé mucho acerca de ti. Estas sin hogar. Tú tienes un cargo de posesión de drogas anterior. No has comido en tres días. No tienes dinero. No tienes un lugar para dormir y alguien por ahí puso sus malditas manos sobre ti.

Toda la sangre fue drenada de su cara. Su estómago se anudó arrastró brutalmente la vergüenza sobre su hombros y la agarro por el cuello. Ella le dio una mirada afligida, su humillación tan intensa. Quería llorar. Jasper movió su mano de su abdomen hasta su mejilla. Él pasó el pulgar tiernamente sobre su mejilla, su mirada ablandándose mientras notaba su horror.

—Alice, —dijo en voz baja, —Yo sabía todo esto antes de venir por ti. ¿No te dice eso algo?

—No sé, —susurró, incapaz de mirarlo más.

Ella bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Se sentía... indigna, y odiaba esa sensación. La odiaba con pasión. Se había pasado toda la vida sintiéndose indigna, indigna de ser amada. Por no ser suficiente.

—Mírame, —dijo con firmeza, —Cuando ella dudó, le levantó la barbilla con su mano hasta que su rostro se dirigió hacia él. Pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados —Abre los ojos, cariño, —Cuando lo hizo, su visión estaba oscurecida por el brillo de las lágrimas que amenazaban, —No llores, —dijo con voz ronca, —Lo que quiero decir es que no me importa. Yo sabía eso de ti, y todavía fui al refugio. He estado buscándote durante dos malditas semanas. He rastreado cada maldito refugio que pude encontrar, con la esperanza como el infierno para encontrarte en uno de ellos. Y no habías venido a ninguno, me hizo estar furioso porque sabía que estabas ahí fuera en las malditas calles, con frío, hambrienta y sola. Donde no pude protegerte. Donde no podía asegurarme de que tenías suficiente para comer. Cuando tu ni siquiera tienes un puto abrigo para mantener el calor.

A pesar de su mando para que no llorara, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y chocó con su mano. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la cara y luego le besó camino hacia arriba, eliminando el húmedo sendero.

—Ahora, dime quién te hizo esto, —dijo, la ira vibrando en su voz, —Quiero saber todo. Voy a cuidar de ti, Alice, pero tengo que saber en lo que me estoy metiendo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza inflexiblemente.

—No puedo. Jasper, no puedo entrar en el apartamento de tu hermana. Tú no puedes simplemente llegar y hacerte cargo. La vida no funciona de esa manera. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Impaciencia brillaba en sus ojos oscuros.

—La vida funciona sin embargo como infiernos quieras que funcione. Y con un infierno que no puedo hacerme cargo. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, bebé, pero no has hecho un gran trabajo teniendo cuidado de ti misma. Voy a cambiar todo eso.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Exclamó ella, —No lo entiendo. Yo era un rollo de una noche para ti y Emmett. Yo no puedo hacer eso otra vez. Fuiste mi recaída. Yo no puedo volver por ese camino. No lo haré. He trabajado muy duro para llegar a este lugar.

Estaba temblando por el final de su arrebato. Y profundamente avergonzada de lo porque acababa de soltar abruptamente todo eso. ¿No era tan malo que él sabía de su cargo por posesión? Ahora él pensaría que era una puta encima de ser un adicto a las drogas.

— ¿Qué lugar?, —Preguntó Jasper, — ¿Un lugar donde no tienes casa? ¿Nada que comer? "

—A un lugar donde puedo recuperar mi dignidad, —dijo en voz baja. Avanzó hacia atrás en el sofá, lista para arrojarse a la puerta. Jasper parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba contemplando. Se movió rápido, antes de que pudiera parpadear. Él estaba justo a su lado una vez más, el brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Atrapada. Ella no iba a ninguna parte.

—Empieza a hablar. Todo, Alice. Dime lo que quieres decir con "Recaída". Y luego vas a dejar de evitar la pregunta que te he hecho cuatro veces. Quiero saber quién coño puso sus manos sobre ti, —dijo amenazadoramente.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se apoyó en su pecho, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Él parecía sorprendido, pero luego la envolvió ambos brazos firmemente alrededor de ella, rodeándola con su fuerza y calor. Le pasó una mano por su espalda y presionó besos en su pelo. Y esperó. Se sentó allí con ella firmemente en sus brazos, y él permaneció en silencio, casi como si viera su lucha por reunir el valor para decirle lo que quería saber. No había manera de que él la quisiera después de que ella se lo contara todo. No había forma en el infierno. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada. Se solucionaría el problema de su meta por arreglar su vida. Pero una gran parte de ella estaba devastada.

Jasper era pura tentación. Él hizo y dijo todas las cosas correctas. Cosas que pasaron directamente a su corazón, y peor aún, que inspiraron la única cosa que ella había abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Esperanza.

—Es una historia muy larga, —dijo ella contra su camisa.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte, nena. Tenemos toda la noche. Estoy aquí. Estoy escuchando.

Dios, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, aspirando el olor de él. Y, finalmente, se apartó.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas traer una manta? Vamos a ponernos cómodos en el sofá y nos sentaremos frente al fuego. Tú hablaras y yo te escuchare. ¿Hecho?

Ella respiró hondo y luego dijo.

_—Hecho_

* * *

**_No se Ustedes, pero yo Odio la actitud de Emmett, osea que metiche. ¿o no?, por otro lado amo que Jasper sea asi de lindo con Alice, hara muchas locuras mas por ella, eso es sueguro._**

**_Bueno, ¿es gusto? ¿Merezco siquiera un Review? !Espero que si!_**

**_Gracias por los Reviews/ Alertas/ Favoritos. =)_**

**_Nos leemos en la Próxima Actualización, y no se olviden de pasar por las demas Adaptaciones todas son igual de buenas._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Marce_**


End file.
